Travels of the Confused and Mateless
by OKFan
Summary: Potions and relationships galore! Kagome has been slipped a potion and is having some 'urges' for a certain wolf youkai. Summary Created by: AGreatPenName. Summary: EDITED
1. Temporarily dismissed

Hey, there! Inukochan Here, other wise known as…a bunch of other names! n.n

This is a new story I'm working on…this is the only chapter I have so far, and I have a bad habit of gaining writers block….u.u so, I'll do my best to update quickly, but I can't make any promises…sorry.

This story revolves around Kouga. I have yet to decide on a rating or a pairing. So any suggestions are more than welcomed! n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters…I wish I did, but I don't…and all the names, like Rakuhae and Ienjiku are completely made up…I don't know if they mean anything or if they're even names….n.n;; I'm smart like that.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

What's a "temporarily dismissed" wolf demon leader to do?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kouga was in deep shit, and he knew it…he wasn't quite willing to admit it, but he knew it!

And it was all because of those two. Here Kouga was, sitting in front of a campfire, alone. No Ginta, no Hakkaku, no one. And why? Because he just had to go and listen to those two morons!

"Kouga, we should really go check on the rest of the tribe and fill them in on all that's happened with Naraku." Ginta stated as they trio rested by a cool stream.

Hakkaku agreed, "Yeah, they must be worried by now…besides it'll be nice to see everyone again."

Kouga huffed thinking about it for a minute, "Sure, but only for a bit, I'll be damned if we stray away from our search for two long!"

Me and my big, over sized, stupid mouth! Sure, it _would have been_ nice to see the remaining of the clan…and it _would have been_ nice to tell them about our travels, but **no**! The elders had something else in mind; they were old and traditional…

"Kouga, I understand that your search for Naraku is important, but you must understand the importance of finding yourself a mate!" Ienjiku, one of the oldest in the clan, muttered loudly.

Rakuhae, another elder, spoke in a harsh yet apprehensive manner, "Without a proper mate to help you lead who knows what may or may not happen! You should find yourself a mate, while you track down Naraku your mate can look over our people, the younglings are confused and don't know what the hell they're doing with out a leader! That's the problem with young folk these days, don't know how t' think for them selves."

So, the elders kicked him out to find a mate…Ginta and Hakkaku weren't allowed to come, the elders where afraid they'd be distracting and possibly alter Kouga's judgment… But where the hell was he supposed to get a mate? Sure, the obvious choice was Kagome, but he didn't really love her. Of course he cared for her, and saying he loved and was claiming her was all he could do at the time, his pack was well ready to tear her apart and eat her! She was a friend, and yeah…it was fucking funny the way the mutt reacted when Kouga got "to close" to Kagome…Heh, fucking mutt needs to just tell the girl how he feels and stop hiding it. Other than Kagome, there were probably….there WERE many female's in his tribe that couldn't wait to get their claws into him! However, he didn't like any of them…most of them were attractive, and the only ones he did like he had known for so long they were virtually sisters to him, or cousins, or whatever!

Knowing all this what is a "temporarily dismissed", as the elder's called it, wolf demon clan leader to do? I'll tell you what! He's to get up! And then sit back down in front of the campfire to figure out something else to do after that!

* * *

Well that's all for now! Please let me know what you think, and remember, I'm open to suggestions as well as flames. 

Again, I apologize if I'm really late updating…v.v still not making any update promises…

Review please.

Ja ne!


	2. The Youkai and The Healer: Part One

Yo, welcome to the second chapter! Now before we get started I'd like to let every one in a few things, this might take awhile, but it's important, so I suggest you please read rather than skipping ahead. Thank you. n.n

First off, I'm still not sure on the pairing; I've narrowed the choices down to Kouga/Kagome, Kouga/Ayame, or Kouga/Kagura. I also debated on making this Yaoi or Shounen-ai and Having Kouga/Inuyasha, Kouga/Miroku, or Kouga/Sesshoumaru. But I've decided against it…

If you have a preferred pairing, please let me know and I'll see what I can do with my internal debate on this subject for the story.

Also, I'm still not making any promises on my updates…v.v

Speech- "Kouga"

Thoughts- _Kouga_

Actions- **…erm…. jump?**

See the difference; know the difference, read the difference! n.n

Enjoy and Review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---

The Youkai and The Healer Part One

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---

Here Kouga was, sitting in front of his campfire wondering what the hell he should do after getting up…

He decides on sleeping…no not sleeping standing up…just normal sleeping after a large hard fruit drops from the tree and knocks him out.

Several hours later after the fruit lost its effect, Kouga got up to find it was morning…_Hn, this sucks…_ was the brilliant plan Kouga came up with! Not really knowing what else there was to do, he killed something and ate it. Then wandered around hoping something might come to mind.

_Oh Kay…I need a mate. The only obvious choices are Kagome and Possibly Ayame…That is if we're going by the Anime version if not, then just Kagome. What the hell is Ah-nah-may? Oh well, no time to think about that! _Kouga thought to himself as he walked through the opaque forest, keeping his senses open to any demonic activity; he still had his shards and couldn't be too careful about what demons may want them.

Kouga had been walking for what seemed like hours, with still no fresh ideas to help his cause. He stopped by a river and sighed slightly continuing to ponder his situation, _what am I going to do **sigh**_

A sound came from the right, a rustling in the trees; Kouga sniffed the air lightly and got into a fighting stance, _heh, just what I need to pass the time!_ He smirked cockily and he prepared himself for the attack he knew was coming.

Just then, something lunged at him from one of the taller trees in the area! It was-it was! A furry black squirrel…? It jumped about 5 feet away from Kouga's feet sniffing delicately at some sort of nut that fell when it jumped.

Kouga sighed, noting that there would be no fight and he'd have to be sure to find that squirrel later when he got hungry. "Damn thing will make a nice side dish…" He spoke to no one of course and planted himself back down in front of the river, cupping some of the water in his hands and gulping it down.

That's when the real terror ensued. The squirrel got up on its hind legs, it looked soooo cuuute! Then it started foaming from the mouth and bit Kouga's tail.

Kouga as went wide and he gasped in a bit of pain and turned to see what was causing it…he growled at seeing the squirrel and swatted at it, as though it were nothing but a mosquito. How wrong he was…

The little cute black squirrel landed with a throbbing thud and hissed at Kouga, that's right the squirrel hissed! It's mouth grew three times its normal size as did its claws and it leaped at Kouga determined to show the wolf just what he was dealing with…. and oh did Kouga find out….

The squirrel latched on to Kouga's arm and refused to let go…that is until Kouga grabbed it by it's little squirrel head and ripped it off of his arm crushing it's skull in the process and getting a light lunch as well. How nice!

Kouga finished eating his small squirrel lunch and fell asleep once again after realizing he had nothing better to do…. and his head hurt from the fruit from the night before_…. how annoying…._ he sighed irritated at the events of the day so far and he allowed sleep to take him captive.

It was early evening when Kouga woke up the scent of herbs and human. Some how it reminded him of Kagome, she always smelled of some sort of medicine and magic as well, due to her miko powers. He opened his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings. He was still where he fell asleep, only now his arm was bandaged and a young human, maybe around Kagome's or that demon slayer girl's age.

"Oh, you're awake!" the young…it looked like a boy…but Kouga's sense of smell knew better, the scent it was giving off was clearly that of a female. Her voice sounded like it could be a young male's, slightly feminine yet a bit husky like a boy's. She wore a Haori and Hakama like many men do, rather than the traditional female kimono, he eyes were deep brown and her hair was black, up in a high short ponytail that went to her shoulders, rather than down or in a bun like most women.

Kouga narrowed his eyes to the human as though wondering what the boyish looking girl could be up too. The female just smiled slightly, "No worries demon, I've taken the liberty of bandaging your wounds, you are a demon so it should be healed by daybreak."

Kouga questioned why a human woman would help a demon, sure Kagome would, but that was Kagome, she was different from other humans and Kouga wasn't sure there was anyone else like that. "Why would a human help a demon?" Kouga reasoned out loud, but still waited for an answer.

The human just looked confused, "I'm sorry, is that strange?" Kouga's left eyebrow twitched in impatience_, just how dim-witted could a human be? _"I suppose it is a bit weird, the other villagers aren't fond of demons in the least." _Well no dip shit…_Kouga thought to himself, still listening to the human ramble on, he had nothing better to do. "I guess I don't mind as much because when I was younger I was taken in by a family of Kitsune, so I have more experience than the other villagers do with demons." Kouga pretty much tuned everything out after that, he didn't really care and he was still tired.

A light rustling was heard again and Kouga opened his eyes once more to look in the direction it was coming from, now that he allowed his senses to be alert, he noticed that the human was still there and continuing to ramble on about nonsense. "But I really like beef stew…" _ok…no clue what that was about…_Kouga continued to stare at the spot the noise came from, ignoring the human once more.

"Kyou-kun! Kyou-kun where the hell have you been?" Another human came from the forest, he was taller than the human female and had dark lavender colored hair; it almost looked black. His eyes were green, but Kouga paid about as much attention to that human as he did the other. "ne, Kyou-kun! You're helping demons again? The head of the village will have your head he finds out about this!" The young boy scowled at the human girl.

Kouga listened to some extent, the human girl seemed like a complete moron so far, may as well see what happens. "You know as well as I do that the village whatever can't do a thing! They need me to much!" A slight fire lit the woman that the boy called Kyou's eyes, she was obviously a bit angry and seemed almost cocky as she stated that 'they needed her'.

The boy glared at her, "I don't care, either way, we need back at the village, hurry up!" with that he started to retreat, only stopping when he heard the woman's voice.

"What happened? I should know so I can prepare the proper herbs and medication." The girl, Kyou, looked at the boy from her position standing two feet in front of Kouga and about half a foot to his right.

The boy sighed and shook his head, "There's been an accident, one of the warriors was injured severally during a practice match, so of course your skills are needed. Oh great healer, will you help us?" He smirked at the sarcastic remark he made and waited for the answer.

"Sure, but just remember…" she was cut off before she could finish.

"I know, I know. If I tell any one about what I saw here you'll tear my head from my shoulders." He sighed the dolefully and stalked off in the direction he came.

Kyou smirked and turned back towards Kouga, "I have to go, but here's this." She bent down to the level that Kouga was sitting at and took out a small brown pouch from the fold of her haori, women didn't normally wear such clothing, but Kouga shrugged it off, women weren't usually named Kyou either, but it really didn't matter to him. "it's a special medicine made from only the finest herbs. If any thing should arise it should heal your wounds twice as fast and work in sync with your demonic ability to heal. It'll speed up the healing process for humans as well, but it's predisposed to have a better outcome on demons." She smiled, got up, and walked in the same direction as the boy waving slightly as she trotted off.

_Who the hell trots?_ Kouga thought to himself as he stood up, thinking of what he could do now as he did so.

"I know." He said out loud to no one and rushed off to the northeast._ I can stay with Kagome! The mutt won't like it, but Kagome probably wouldn't mind, as long as Inuyasha and I don't kill each other, that is._

So, Kouga continued his journey towards the young miko and her group, his nose leading him in what he was sure was the correct direction.

What will the future hold from this young confused and mateless, "temporarily dismissed" wolf demon leader?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - ------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That's all for now! Please review with suggestions and comments, I look forward to reading them.

And I'm still not making any promises on the updates…just lucky I'm fresh on idea's right now…u.u; I've never been this lucky when it comes to writing, not for a long time at least! O.o

Well, Ja ne!


	3. Author Note: Dear Ravona

**Dear Ravona,**

I would like to thank you so much for your reviews! I have sent this fic to two sites so far and you are the only one to review it, I'm very grateful! (Note: I tried to send you an email, but it wouldn't let me…u.u)

Thank you for your suggestions for the pairing. However, Kyou is my own personal character, and I was skeptical about pairing her with Kouga-kun, I don't want to damage Kouga's rep., or to risk making a Mary-sue. I still plan on Kyou having a large part in this fic. But I have no intention of making the two a couple…(mainly due to my fear of loosing myself and having it turn Mary-sue on me…-.-; that's the last thing I want.) n.n

I look forward to reading more reviews from you and I will take everything you've suggested into consideration for future chapters.

Thank you again.

**_Inukochan_**


	4. The Youkai and The Healer: Part Two

Hey! Inukochan here with a new chapter!

God, I'm on a roll!

I don't think I've ever been so motivated with any of my other stories. n.n

In this chapter there will be…ah screw it…read to find out! It's more fun that way! n.n

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

The Youkai and The Healer Part Two

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kouga continued on stopping to sniff the area for Kagome's scent every so often before taking off again. He had been running for nearly…well he couldn't really tell time…so he was running from the time the sun was over head to the time the sun was at the horizon and sinking down…roughly anyway.

_I can smell her, and that dog. Kagome is near by._ Kouga thought to himself as he stopped once more to search the young miko's scent. He growled slightly when he sniffed the air, catching the smell of blood. Without a second thought he rushed forward to the scent knowing 'his' Kagome was in danger.

Kagome screamed as the demon they were fighting attacked her best friend, "SANGO!" She rushed to the taijiya 's side to help when the demon moved its aim to her.

"Shikon no kakera! Give them to me!" Intent on getting the jewels the horrid plant like demon ignored Inuyasha's yells and attacks as well as the monks. It wasn't long before the young wolf demon leader came on the scene, slashing at the plant like demon, beheading it with his claws.

Kouga landed a few feet way from it as it fell to the forest ground, obviously not about to get any deader… "Heh, what the hell were you thinking mutt? How dare you put Kagome in danger!" Kouga turned his attention from the demon he had just killed to the mangy dog that was supposed to have killed it before Kagome's life was put on the line.

"Don't patronize me you damn wolf! It still would have been long gone even if you hadn't interfered!" Inuyasha growled at the wolf that dared to say he wasn't protecting Kagome. Kagome was his not the wolf's!

Kagome stood up from Sango's side, "Inuyasha, Kouga, enough! There's no use fighting over it!" she scowled at the two demons in front of her and returned her interest back to her friend, "Are you alright Sango, it didn't hit anything vital did it?" Kagome looked over Sango's wounds, relieved to see that it had only hit her arm, and it didn't seem as though it was a poisonous demon. She left Sango's side after analyzing that she was all right and went over to check the other's for injuries as well.

Kouga stayed in his current place in the open area. He had to ask Kagome if he could stay with the group, but how was he supposed to go about doing it? Of course, they'd want to know why. He couldn't just tell Kagome and the other's it was because he couldn't go back to the pack until he got a mate! They'd all get the wrong idea! _How am I supposed to do this? _

"Oh great!" Kouga turned his head in Kagome's direction after hearing her shout like that and listened for what may be wrong.

"What is it Kagome?" The monk seemed concerned enough, but Kouga knew better, he glared slightly at the monk and was sure to keep his eyes on the lecherous hands.

Kagome sighed, "It's nothing Miroku, I'm just out of medication for the wounds. I'll have to get more." Kouga watched Kagome get out some bandaging cloths from a white box she was carrying.

"_It enhances a demons ability to heal and speeds up the healing process for a human"_ the boyish girl's, Kyou, voice came to Kouga's mind. "I think I may have something that'll help." Kouga made his way over to Kagome and held out the pouch the girl had given him. "This is supposed to help with healing wounds."

Kagome looked at Kouga and to the pouch before taking it, "Thank you, Kouga-kun." She gave Kouga a smile before using the medication on Sango and Kirara's wounds. "Hm, wait, does this work on both human's and demons?"

Kouga nodded the affirmative and explained, " I was told that it was supposed to cut the healing time in half when used. It enhances the demon ability to heal while just working quickly on humans."

"I'm not sure I understand, I didn't think your clan did much with medicines. Especially ones as advanced as this." The demon slayer continued to let Kagome wrap her injured arm after applying the salve.

Kouga looked to the demon slayer, "heh, I didn't get this from my tribe, some human healer gave it to me."

Kagome offered Kouga the pouch back and thanked him for it. Then Inuyasha opened his mouth, "Don't you mean you stole it from a human healer?" he glared at the wolf prince skeptically.

Kouga narrowed his eyes and turned his head to one side as though he wasn't listening to Inuyasha, "No, it was given to me. And I don't have time to argue with a mutt like you!" Kouga stood up from his position and turned to Kagome. "Kagome we need to talk. I have something I need to ask you."

"She's not going to be your mate!" Inuyasha growled in a possessive manner, in the canine universal language anyway, only to have his growl met by one of Kouga's.

"This conversation doesn't involve you Inuyasha!"

"Kouga-kun what's this about?" Kagome tried to change the subject a bit to avoid any confrontation between the two.

"Kagome, I'd like to stay" Kouga looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

"Eh…stay? I'm not sure I understand."

"I would like to stay with you and travel with you."

"Eh? Why? I mean, I guess I don't mind, but why?" Kagome didn't mind if Kouga stayed with the group, he was he friend after all, but she worried that he may fight with Inuyasha or vise versa.

"I cannot return to my pack for the time being, I can't say why as of now." Kouga looked down slightly, seeming to forget the audience he and Kagome had.

"Keh! So, they finally dropped you as leader, figures!" Inuyasha smirked as Kouga growled at his remark.

"I am still my clans leader! They have temporarily dismissed me so I can finish more important matters!"

Kagome thought it was time to step in before the two started fighting again, "Alright, no fighting you two! Listen Kouga-kun, I don't have a problem with you staying with us, and you're our friend after all, it'd be wrong if I didn't let you. Though, I don't want you and Inuyasha fighting."

Kouga forced himself to relax and looked away from his glaring contest with Inuyasha, "Fine, if you don't want me to fight with the mutt then I won't." He walked to a different spot in the cleared area and sat down, placing his back against one of the many trees.

The other's who had been watching the scene seemed surprised that Kouga so quickly agreed with Kagome's condition to him staying, maybe he wasn't as stubborn and thickheaded as they thought…or maybe he just didn't want Kagome to reject him and his plead to stay. It didn't really matter though, it was late and they were getting tired. So, the group got ready for a long night and went to sleep after a meal of Ramen.

The morning seemed to come quicker than what they thought it would and they had been traveling for most of the day, only stopping to fight with demons or to eat. So far, Kouga had kept to his word and refused to linger on his and Inuyasha's arguments for to long. If they did fight it was only verbal and it ended before any physical fighting could ensue.

Shippou yawned jadedly, "Kagome, I'm tired and I'm hungry, when can stop?"

Kagome looked down at the tired little fox in her arms and looked to Inuyasha for an answer, "Inuyasha, can we stop to rest soon? It's getting late and Shippou is hungry."

"Keh, he can wait. Well stop when we reach a better place."

"Mutt, if Kagome wants to stop we'll stop!"

"Shut up, wolf! It's not your place to say."

(I'm sure you can all guess who they are…)

Kagome sighed and looked ahead for any sign that a god spot to stay for the night might be near by. "Hm?" She blinked and looked again, "Hey guys." She called behind her shoulder to her companions.

"What is it Lady Kagome, have you found something?" Miroku asked curiously as he looked in the direction Kagome was. "Ah, how interesting. There is a village near by! Oh and what's this I sense? A demonic aura from that large home? We must go check it out!" He hurried off to the village and the 'demonic aura'.

Kouga huffed and looked at the village using his own senses, "There's no demonic aura, what kind of monk are you anyway!"

"The kind that lies his way into the best looking house…" Sango muttered under her breath pursuing the pervert monk anyway. "May as well stop and rest there, its close enough."

Kagome nodded to her friend and tagged along behind them, the stubborn demons Heh-ing and Keh-ing yet traveling not far behind.

They entered the village and looked around, searching for the home with the 'demonic aura'.

The town seemed busy enough…people were looking at them…and running into the homes that lined the path through the village.

"KYAAA! DEMONS!"

Some were even screaming as they ran away after looking at the group, pretty soon there was only one person left on the pathway….

The remaining villager walked up to the group, a few protesters were calling to him from doors of the homes saying not to go any closer and that he'd be cursed. The villager stopped a few feet in front of the group and looked up at them, the onlookers became silent.

The boy in front of them looked young and probably short for his age(he was even shorter than Kagome by about an inch), he had long hair done up in a high fashion, the hair hanging went down to right above his shoulders. He wore a light blue haori and dark blue hakama. He had light tan skin and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, welcome to Kyoushima village! Please forgive the villagers for their rude behavior, they are not used to contact with demons." The boy smiled at the group and gave an apologetic bow. "Please, as a way to apologize, I will let you stay at my inn for the night. Follow me." He turned and walked towards one of the larger building structures.

Kouga watched as the other thanked the boy and followed him…_there's something oddly familiar here…_he sniffed the air and recalled the boys face…_that girl! _Kouga gasped mentally.

- - - - - - - - - ----------- - - - - - - -

Bwahahahahahahahaaa! I'm evil!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! n.n

Please review for me and I'll love you forever!

Ja ne!


	5. Healer's Punishment: Part One

Yo! Inukochan ish back!

I just got done with a family get together…what fun…-.-;;

Anyway, I didn't feel like writing and still don't, but if I neglect it now chances are I won't get around to it for another month. So, I'll write anyway, knowing me I'll start to get into it half way through. n.n

We're taking a small break on Kouga-kun being the center of attention, only because I can't think of a way to introduce this new character with Kouga-kun remaining the lead. Well get straight back to Kouga-kun after the introduction is complete.

By the way, until the humans in the IY group find out that Kyou's a girl, she'll be referred to as "the 'boy'", "he", and "him" instead, or as Kyou when they learn her name.

Get ready for Chapter 4!

- - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - -

Healer's Punishment Part One

- - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -

Kouga and the Inu-gang followed the young 'boy' into the Inn. The room they were led into wasn't to high fashion, but looked moderately high class. The floors were spotless and clean, a table was set off to the right and had a large vase sitting on it, the vase held different assortments of flowers colored mostly red and purple matching the flowers were colorful paintings that lined the wall, two on each of the walls. The room was fairly large and there was a spot where visitors were supposed to remove their shoes. The shoji door leading into the next room was set to the far left of the large room.

"Wow, this looks nice." Kagome looked at one of the paintings, it was a painting of a samurai, he was in a field; it looked like a grave scene but where the graves would be stood a pile of different types of flowers instead, each 'grave' was a separate type of flower. "Who made this?" Kagome searched for a name on the painting, however, it didn't seem to be signed.

The 'boy' looked to Kagome and walked over to glance at the picture with her, "Yes, it is a fine piece of work isn't it? I know the man who made it, would you like to meet him, miss…?"

"My name's Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. And you are?"

"Ah, Higurashi-san, what a beautiful name! You may call me Kyou." Kyou smiled at Kagome as he bowed respectfully as he introduced 'himself'.

"Thank you, and um, I would like to met the one who painted this. It's stunning, but I guess I don't quite understand the concept of the flowers and the way it looks…" Kagome gave the painting a once over, trying to find a pattern that may indicate what the artist was trying to say.

"Well, I have no doubt that you'll meet him sooner or later, but now why don't we get you into your rooms, you must be tired!"

Sango looked slightly worried at the mention of the rooms, "About the rooms, we really don't have a lot of money."

"Ah! No, I don't think it's safe to stay here, either way. I can sense a demonic aura lurking about this inn!" Miroku braced himself and got out sutras, "I can rid this inn of the demonic force for you."

Kyou looked at the monk as though he were crazy, "Monk you are horribly mistaken. I can sense auras as well and there has not been a demonic one here until just now when your demon friends entered. There is no other demonic activity. If you are worried about price then I can make you a deal."

"A deal? What kind of deal?" The Taijiya looked dubious and wasn't sure they could trust this stranger, especially seeing the way the other villagers acted towards them.

"I will give you a free room, what ever room the kitsune stays in I'll rent to you for free. How's that for a deal?" Kyou smirked and patiently waited for an answer.

"Ne, Kyou-kun, even with that offer, I still don't think we'll have enough…" Kagome looked to Shippou and thought over how much money they had to spend. "Maybe we could just all share one big room."

"That could work. I guess we'll take you're largest room." Sango thought over how big the room may be and if they may all even fit in the biggest room.

Inuyasha and Kouga continued to watch the conversation, neither of them seeing any reason to but in.

"Very well then! I will have someone show you to your room." Smiling Kyou made to call for someone, but stopped as the door they came in from opened.

"Kyou-kun, you'll never believed what I just heard! Demons are…" The man who just walked in stopped and starred at the two demons, Inuyasha and Kouga, seeming not to notice anything but the ears and furs. "Demons are….what the hell?" The man dropped what he was carrying and looked as though he was literally going to jump out of his skin and rush out the door. Luckily, Kyou grabbed him before that could happen.

"Re-chan! You're back! How nice, please could you show our guest to their room?" Kyou smiled at the man who looked absolutely petrified.

Kouga looked at the man…_I've seen him. He's the guy who came to get that Kyou girl before…_

"Hell no!" 'Re-chan' as Kyou called him snatched away his arm and glared at the 'boy'.

Kyou sighed, seeming not to be surprised by the response, "Fine, I'll do it, but I want you to clean up this mess you've made." He pointed to the things 'Re' had dropped. "Alright, follow me, I'll take you to your room." Kyou gave Kagome and the others a small smile before walking out the shoji door to the left.

Kagome pursued mutely as did the others, a few moments later they entered a room nearly the same size as the one they were just in. It looked similar; there were paintings and a small table, as well as a larger table on the opposite side of the room. There was a closet with kimono's, Hakama, Hoari, yukata, and other clothing on the far right wall, in the back right corner was one neatly made futon.

"This is our most prevalent room, you will stay here for the night. Please wait while I have someone bring in more futons for you." Kyou sauntered out of the room and down the hall, leaving the gang to explore around the outsized room.

"These paintings are pretty too." Kagome looked intently at the paintings around the area, while the others sat silently, groped or slapped the offending groper.

A soft knock was heard and Sango answered for whomever it was to come in. A tall woman entered, she wore a dark pink kimono with rose petals decorating it. Her hair was hip length and curly, it had a soft light brown color to it, as her large green eyes searched the room.

"Where is Kyou-kun?" The girl timidly asked as she looked at the group, seeming not to blink.

"He went to get us some futons, and whom may you be lovely miss?" Miroku wasted no time on getting to the beauty as he cupped one of her hands in his.

"Why would he do that? This is Kyou-kun's room!" The girls pale skin flushed slightly as she looked away from the salient looking monk.

"Well…" before Miroku could answer he was interrupted.

"Koto-chan! What are you doing?" Kyou walked back into the room with two futons lightly pushing the girl out of the way as he did so.

"Kyou-kun!" The girl called Koto latched onto Kyou as he set the futons down. "Kyou-kun why are these people using your room?" she asked, sounding perplexed.

"They wanted our largest room, mine just happens to be the largest. It's no major concern. Koto, we still need more futons, could you get some please? Higurashi-san, how many will you and your companions be needing, I forgot to ask?"

"Oh, only five. Shippou sleeps with me." Kagome hugged the kitsune close to her chest as though she were expressing their closeness.

Kyou nodded and instructed the girl, Koto, to get two more futons for the room. "Higurashi-san, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Um, no I don't think so. How much will this cost?"

"This room is free."

Kagome went wide-eyed, how could a room like this be free? "Free! How! Why? I mean, I'm not complaining but…"

"I told you I would give you whatever room the kitsune stays in for free, did I not?"

"Well yeah, but…I didn't think since we're only getting one room…" the miko looked to her feet, feeling a little guilty. How was this 'boy' going to make a profit if he gave out his own room for free? And were would he sleep? "Kyou-kun, if this is your room, where will you sleep?" Kagome looked from her feet to the innkeeper.

"I will stay in another guest room." Kyou shrugged as though it were nothing. And gave directions to Koto as she came back into the room and placed the futons down. "Koto, please start a fire and tell Re-chan to get the vegetables and some meat out. I want to make some stew."

"Right away Kyou-kun." Koto bowed before leaving to do her tasks.

"Is she a worker here?" Sango asked Kyou as she sat on the futon she would use for the night.

Kyou turned his head in Sango's direction, "Yes, that is Koto Chinya, he has been working here for around a year, Re-chan has worked here the longest though."

Miroku blinked and looked to Kyou with wide eyes, "Excuse me, but did you say "he"? Please tell me I heard wrong!"

"Afraide not. Koto is all male. He just feels more comfortable in women's clothing. He is naturally a apprehensive person and does not feel that such a persona fits a male." Kyou shook his head and ambled towards the door, "I will return shortly with a meal for you."

Some time had passed since the innkeeper called Kyou had left and the group had all found interesting things to do. Sango and Miroku were fighting…or rather Sango was smacking Miroku repeatedly due to his 'cursed hand', Inuyasha and Kouga were deeply engaged in a glaring contest, and Kagome and Shippou were playing a game that the kitsune made up.

"Excuse me? Sorry to interrupt, but Kyou wanted you to know that food will be ready soon." A boy with jet black hair and crimson red eyes stepped into the room and looked around the group, "Re-chan said demons were here, by the way he was acting, I thought you would be eating one of our employees!" the boy laughed and made his way over a corner in the room leaning his back against the wall. He wore black hakama, but his chest was bare, tan skin shone with sweat as though he had been working out or involved some martial art.

Kagome gave the boy a friendly smile, " Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome. You must be a worker here as well!"

"Yes, I am Noikushi Daisuke, but people around here call me Da or Dai! What ever you feel more comfortable with is fine by me!" He beamed at the miko, he looked innocent, aside from his red eyes, that didn't even look human, but Kagome disregarded the eyes, it wasn't important.

"So, Dai-kun, how long have you worked here?" Miroku asked, hoping perhaps Sango would forget about his hand and stop hitting him.

"Hm, I'm not sure…I started around the same time as Chinya-chan and Kyou-kun though!"

"Interesting, I thought since Kyou-kun owned the place he'd have been here longer." Sango couldn't help but wonder how a man who clearly owned the inn could only be working here for a year; maybe Dai meant it's been a year since Kyou took over the family business or something?

Daisuke blinked and laughed softly, "Kyou-kun doesn't own it, he just runs it! Re-chan is the owner, but Re-chan hates this business, he likes art more."

"So, he's the one that made these paintings?" Kagome was amazed that she already met the man that could make such beautiful art…well sorta. She didn't really meet him, but close enough right?

"Yep, that's him!" Daisuke looked to the door as it opened and immediately helped Kyou with the trays of food he was carrying.

Kyou and Daisuke set the trays on the smaller table and spread out the food and dishware on the larger one. When they finished Kyou gave Daisuke orders to clean the kitchen area and sat away from the table.

The group ate the food they were given. Kouga was eating surprisingly well, considering he lived with a pack of wolves, literally.

Kagome looked up from her meal and to Kyou who was still in the room, and watching her. She shifted uncomfortably wondering what he could want, "Kyou-kun, how much is this going to cost?" she spoke breaking the silence as well as the intense stare Kyou had been giving her.

"You may have it for free." Was Kyou's only answer.

"Now wait a minute, what's the catch? You don't just give out free rooms, and free service and free food when you run a business!" Inuyasha glared at Kyou not buying the nice act one bit.

"I need a favor." The 'boy' looked back at Inuyasha, waiting for a response.

"What type of favor?" The hanyou's eye twitched in slight irritation as his comrades watched and listened.

Kyou took out a small cloth that had been folded and walked over next to Kagome, sitting next to her at the end of the table, Inuyasha was sitting in front of Kagome and now to Kyou's left.

"Higurashi-san, I noticed the jewels around your neck." He pointed to the small jar that hung by a necklace, holding with in it the shikon no kakera.

"You can't have them!" Inuyasha glared even more at the 'boy' who dared imply that they give their shards to him.

"I do not want them. I wish for Kagome to purify something for me." He set the cloth on the table in front of Kagome. "I've heard that the jewels become tainted much of the time and I sensed power in Higurashi-san, you are a miko, yes?" Kyou watched as Kagome nodded in retort and continued, "Well, this cloth covers an important heirloom that my mother gave to me. I don't know how, but something or someone has tainted it, and I am afraid to even touch it. I have heard of what happens when one comes in contact with something tainted in such a way."

Kagome blinked, taking the cloth into her hands and unfolding it. The cloth held in side its folds a golden necklace, the chain was gold and there was a stone that shone dark purple lining the stone's edges was gold that attached to the chain. Kagome concentrated her power to the stone and the party watched as it glowed and went from a tainted dark purple to a divine light blue.

Kyou smiled widely and embraced Kagome, "Thank you, Higurashi-san! I though I never would be able to hold my families heirloom again. You have no idea what this means to me!" Kyou clasped the necklace in his hands and continued to smile brightly.

Kagome smiled back to Kyou as he got up and took the dishes, she listened as Kyou thanked her once more and wished them a good night.

Morning seemed to come quickly as Kouga rose to his feet, looking to Kagome as she to got up. He smirked at her as she looked over to him to say good morning.

Kagome followed Inuyasha to the main room where they first entered. It was time they left to continue on their journey. Sango and Miroku had already went to the main room and waited for Kagome and the rival demon's to come with Shippou and Kirara. As Kagome entered the room she noticed that something was wrong. The boy with red eyes and a aura of innocence was standing off to the side sobbing silently as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. It looked as though Sango and Miroku were trying to find out what was wrong.

"What happened?" Kagome joined her two human companions leaving her demon companions side.

Sango looked to her sister figure, the miko Kagome, "We don't know, he won't answer any of our questions."

Kagome looked to the boy again, trying to remember his name, "Dai-kun?" She saw the boy look to her with his tear filled eyes and guessed she remembered correctly, "What happened? Is something wrong?" Something was obviously wrong here, but it only felt natural to ask.

He sniffled slightly and looked away, as though he were ashamed to be seen in such a state of disarray.

Kagome looked around, suddenly realizing someone was missing, "Dai-kun, where's Kyou-kun?" she watched as the red eyed boy closed his eyes tightly.

"I am here." Kyou walked into the room, he wore cloths that Kagome recognized. They were similar to those that a warrior would wear when being sentenced, or when possibly committing seppuku. His hair was up the same as before, only rather than going down below his shoulders he had it done up tighter with more hair in the bun so the hair left hanging only went down to his ear lobes. He also held a sword in one hand, she watched as he stalked over the lament boy in front of her and held the sword out to him.

"Da-chan, I want you to be the one to carry out the sentence if they chose to have me beheaded."

"Geh?" Kagome's eyes widened, "What? Beheaded! Why are you going to be beheaded!" She couldn't deem what she hearing!

Kyou turned to her, his brown eyes looked strenuous and cold, "The head of the village has returned, it is no surprise that he has found out about my allowing you and your demon companions to stay in this inn. As I'm sure you have noticed, this village does not exactly accept those whom are different, those who are demons. The head of this village is choosing my decree as we speak. I am important to this village; I am a healer as well as a warrior. I doubt he'll have the valor to kill me." Kyou smirked as he said this, confident he would live to see tomorrow. "But, if I am wrong and they do want to kill me, I want my best friend to do the honors. It is my last wish."

Kagome looked to Daisuke who had calmed down and looked as serious as what Kyou did. "The village head man wanted you and your comrades to be there for the sentencing, I will not let them harm you, so you have no need to fret." Kyou walked out the door and into the village square. Daisuke ushered the gang out as well.

Kagome was, dumbfounded to say the least. She never thought that staying at an inn might cost someone their life! There she was, Inuyasha to her right and Kouga to her left, Shippou in her arms and Kirara in Sango's. Sango and Miroku stood feet behind Kagome and the healer, warrior, and innkeeper known only as Kyou was being sentenced for endangering the village and going against the laws in regard to demons. She could only stand and listen to what the head of the village said as the red-eyed innocent boy, Daisuke stood by his side, holding the sword given to him by Kyou.

"Kyou, you have endangered our village and disgraced your fellow warriors. We know you have a soft spot for all who are in need and respect your want to help, but as soon as you allowed those demons to enter the village you went to far!" The head of the village looked at Kyou who was standing only five feet away from him as the other villagers watched from the sidelines. "You have done much for our village but you cannot be allowed to endanger us again."

Kagome's head was abuzz; she couldn't just let them kill Kyou-kun! He had done nothing wrong! She had to do something! "W-wait!" she just had to stop this.

The head of the village looked to Kagome, "What is it child! It is rude to interrupt!"

"I-I know, but, Kyou-kun didn't do anything wrong! You can't punish him for something like this!" Kagome yelled at the headman, ignoring the gossiping villagers that chattered about her out burst.

The headman sighed, "You are young, you know nothing of demons and what they have done. One day you will understand the seriousness of this matter!"

Kagome defiantly was fuming now. How could he judge someone he didn't even know? This man didn't even know her, but he was saying that she knew nothing! "No! You're wrong! Demons are just like humans, some are bad and some are good! You're just afraid because they're different!" Her eyes glowed with not so silent rage. How could this man say such things and judge demons as a whole when like humans they have separate personalities, they're not all bad!

The gossip increased and the headman was certainly not amused at Kagome and her opinions, "You impudent little whelp! I…" Kyou cut him off before he could finish.

"I take full responsibility!" Kyou looked at the headman, no emotion evident in his eyes. "What ever you would sentence on this girl and her companions, I want you to add to my own sentence! I take full responsibility!"

"You can't do that!" Kagome couldn't believe this! Because of her, Kyou-kun's sentence would be worse! _It's all my fault…what am I going to do now?_

"Very well." The headman seemed to calm down as he spoke to Kyou, "I was going to seal you within the village so you can bring no more outsiders in, but because of your request, it seems I must go further. Kneel." The headman motioned for Daisuke to come forth as Kyou kneeled on one knee, bowing his head.

Daisuke stalked over and stood in front of Kyou, unsheathing the sword and looking to the headman. The Headman made a type of signal; he took one hand made a downwards-swooping motion vertical to his face, between the eyes. Kagome had no idea what the motion meant, but expected only the worst as Daisuke looked shocked then saddened and raised the sword above his head.

_No, this is all my fault! If I hadn't spoken out…_ She could only utter one word as guilty tears rolled down her face, "NO!" Her scream did nothing to aid and she watched helplessly as the sword came down.

- - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - ---- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

That's all for this chapter! n.n

Sorry the introduction to Kyou has taken so long, it's just sort of the way it turned out. n.n;

A bit of a cliffhanger, and this one was longer than the rest. O.o Soooo, much longer…my head hurts…that was pointless to mention…-.-

Ne, well, I hope you like it so far! Please review! n.n

Ja ne!


	6. Healer's Punishment: Part Two

Yo!

Inukochan here! I just had a bowl of sugar! X.x HyperhyperhyperhyperhyperHYPER! BwahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaHA! **Is smacked by a random person**

Ok…now I'm really back and not insane like…well not insane like that anyway…**points to previous paragraph**

Welcome to chapter five! Please review and enjoy!

- -- --- -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Healer's Punishment Part Two: Return to The Forest**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- --

**Preview of last Chapter: **

_No, this is all my fault! If I hadn't spoken out…_ She could only utter one word as guilty tears rolled down her face, "NO!" Her scream did nothing to aid and she watched helplessly as the sword came down.

**This Chapter:**

Sango witnessed all that had happened by Kagome's side, she looked to Kagome whose eyes were closed tightly. _I guess she didn't want to see…_In the demon slayer village executions were held as well, not frequently, but if someone murdered, execution was a shoeing to happen.

The taijiya nudged Kagome lightly in the shoulder, "Kagome, it's over." She watched as the miko's eyes slowly opened to see the horror before them!

Kyou's hair looked awful! Apparently they didn't chop off his head, just his hanging hair. _But why? This makes no sense_… Kagome couldn't help but be a bit cynical;_ maybe it's a sign in this village…I wonder what will happen now. _She watched, as Kyou stood to his feet taking his hair out of the bun it was it, the hair want just past his shoulders and to his mid back.

The headman walked up to him. "Kyou for endangering this village. I can no longer allow you to live here." He got out a dagger and Kyou held out his arm, as though saying he understood. The head man took the dagger to Kyou's flesh and made a cut from the elbow down to the wrist and then a second cut across the first in the middle, "You are banished, you can't reside here or even visit here, if you come in contact with anyone who lives in this village, we will not let you off so easy next time! Take yourbelongings and leave here!"

Sango and Kagome watched as Kyou nodded seeming to ignore his wounded arm completely and took a pack from Daisuke who surprisingly, didn't even say goodbye.

Kyou made a motion to Kagome and the other's to follow him.

Kagome ran after him her comrades at her heels. She stopped when she got next to the healer. "Kyou why did you do that, you could have stayed in the village if you hadn't stuck up for me!" Kagome waited for an answer but only got one after they were completely out of the village.

Kyou listened to Kagome and waited a few minutes to answer her, he was banished and had no right to even speak while on village grounds. "Higurashi-san by no means are you to blame yourself for this. It's not as though I didn't know this would happen." He turned his head to Kagome as he spoke, being careful not to trip over anything as they walked closer to the forest.

"You mean you knew you'd be banished but still took the fault?" Shippou jumped onto Kyou's shoulder from Kagome's arms.

Kyou blinked a bit surprised that the kitsune had jumped on him. "Um, yeah. I didn't really like it there anyway. The headman is a good man and respectful of the people in the village, but he's still a stuck up old fart!" Kyou laughed slightly, "Besides if I didn't they probably would have made the plan to track you down and kill you or something like that, but if I'm not in the village they have no way of knowing if I'm with you or not. They may not admit it, but they fear me and for good reason! As long as I am not in the village you won't be harmed."

Kagome looked at their new friend, _did he just say the headman was an old fart…some how that sounds a bit out of character… _"Ne, Kyou-kun, you seem different."

Kyou stopped and looked at the miko, "Different? I'm not sure I understand what your implying, Higurashi-san. Let us go to a quieter, more privet setting and you can explain in further detail" He winked at the now flushed miko who just shook her head.

"No, no, we can just talk here!" she laughed nervously, _Oh no, Kagome what have you gotten yourself into now!_

Inuyasha and Kouga were starting to get pissed…well Inuyasha more so than Kouga, How could that brat stand there and make advances on 'his' Kagome! Sure the brat was obviously a girl, Inuyasha's nose told him that, but advances were advances no matter who made them!

"So Kyou-kun, where will you go?" the taijiya looked to the healer as he was giving Kagome a hard time, Sango thought a topic change was needed to help her miko friend.

"huh?" Kyou looked at Sango thinking about what she just asked and he came up with a brilliant answer, "Damned if I know." Now every one seems to be going there these days.

"You don't have a home?" Shippou had moved to Kyou's other shoulder and had a worried voice.

"Nah, that village has been my home for about a year. I know of one place I could go, but it's really far from here. Hell, it'd take about two fucking weeks to get there I'd guess."

Kagome's eyes went wide Kyou the boy who risked his life to give them a place to stay, Kyou the one who respectfully called her "Higurashi-san", Kyou the one who saved them by allowing himself to be banished, Kyou who never said anything offensive thus far, was swearing…GASP! "Ne, Kyou-kun…you really do seem different…"

"Gomen nasai, Higurashi-san. I don't mean to sound impetuous or offensive. In the village I am not allowed to say or act the way I want due to my high status, people expected more of me. I can do and say as I like now, but if you are offended by it, then I shall abstain from it." Kyou smiled at Kagome as he took of his pack and set it down on the forest floor.

"Well, no I'm not offended, I'm used to it. It just sounded weird coming from you." She smiled back at him, he was acting and sounded more like the Kyou she had met before.

Kyou nodded and pulled out a brown pouch from the pack and held it out to Kagome, "Take this, we will indisputably part ways soon and you should have some form of medication less you are attacked and wounded."

"Hm?" Kagome took the pouch from him and looked at it, "What is this?"

"It's a special medicine made from only the finest herbs. If any thing should arise it should heal your wounds twice as fast. Though, this medicine works better on demons, it works in sync with the demonic ability to heal."

_This explanation sounds vaguely familiar…_ _"I was told that it was supposed to cut the healing time in half when used. It enhances the demon ability to heal while just working quickly on humans." Kouga-kun said something similar when he gave us the medicine he had…what else did he say? _Kagome tried to remember the conversation from a couple days ago, _"some human healer gave it to me." _She gasped softly at that memory, _then does that mean…? _She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kyou speak once more.

"I had given some to your demon friend a few days ago, do you still have some left? If so then I suppose now you just have extra!" Kyou felt the need to give the perplexed looking Kagome an explanation.

Kagome blinked, "So you and Kouga-kun have met before? Why didn't either of you say anything?"

"I'm not sure what the wolf's excuse is, but I didn't think was important. Anyway, I should be on my way, I would not want to hold you up."

"Wait you can't go on your own. There are lots of demons around and not all are good, why don't you travel with us for awhile?"

"I really don't think that's necessary, I was one of the best warriors in the village, I'm sure I can hold my own against any demons I come across on the way to my brother's."

"So, it's your brother's that you're going to? Are you sure he'll let you live with him?" Miroku thought that if Kyou had family they'd be back at the village, _perhaps he and his family parted ways? _

"I'm certain he won't have a problem with it unless they are in war against another clan once more." Kyou sighed; it was hard to believe how much trouble his brother got into when he wasn't around. "I swear Onii-san is hopeless with out me or Giri no Onee-san around." Shaking his head he closed his pack and adjusted it on to his shoulders.

"Giri no? Your brother has a wife?" Kagome was wondering now how old Kyou's brother was and how many other siblings he may have.

"Un." Kyou nodded in response, "Giri no Onee-san and Anii have been married for about…" he paused to think, "about five years, I guess. They already have birthed two children and have adopted one. I simply adore my dear Oigo-san!" Kyou grinned as he went on about his nephews and all the things they had done in the past, he seemed to be in his own little world filled with his own little thoughts and his own little nephews.

Kagome's eye twitched a bit. _I've never heard anyone talk about their family this much! _

Kouga remembered when he first met this human girl, she had gone off on a talking spree quite similar to this, _does she ever shut up?_ Kouga's eye twitched in sync with Kagome's as the healer went on for what seemed to be hours before Inuyasha shut her up.

"Enough! Do you ever shut up? We don't have time to listen to you talk about stupid stuff!" oh yeah he seemed just a little annoyed.

"Inuyasha! That's so rude!" Kagome scowled at the hanyou, she had been getting tired of all of Kyou's talk as well, but there was no reason to be rude about it!

"Ne, it'salright Higurashi-san!" Kyou laughed sheepishly, "I have a propensity to forget where I am sometimes. I'll try not to zone out in my own mindless prattle."

"Kagome, we should probably get going now, before Inuyasha gets anymore agitated." Miroku leaned in to whisper to Kagome who only nodded.

"Well, let's get going then. You come to Kyou-kun! I know you said you're a good fighter, but it doesn't feel right to just leave you alone, we'll take you to your brother's!" Kagome smiled at the healer. Who smiled back in return and nodded.

"No way, Kagome! We have to keep searching for Naraku, we don't have time for this!"

(…I'll give three guesses as to who said that…if you miss the first two guesses then you need to freshen up on your Inuyasha knowledge. n.n)

"Oswari." With that one word the Hanyou was flat on the ground and had an interested healer looming over him.

Kyou's eyes widen as Kagome sent the hanyou called Inuyasha flying to the ground, he'd never seen anything like it, he stared at Inuyasha who seemed to have trouble getting up, "Ne, Higurashi-san, that was a laudable trick!" he beamed in Kagome's direction and got up to follow her.

- - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - --

And so begins the new journey! Where will they go, who is this brother, and what will happen next?

Stay tuned to find out more! n.n

**_Japanese Dictionary:_**

**Gomen Nasai-** I'm very sorry.

**Oswari-**Sit

**Anii-**My older Brother, less respectful.

**Onii-san-**Older brother, more respectful.

**Giri no-** Step or In-law

**Onee-san-** Older sister, more respectful.

**Giri no Onee-san-** Older sister in law or older step sister.

**Oigo-san-** Nephew, more respectful

**Oi-**Nephew, less respectful. Or depending on the sentence structure it can also mean 'hey', 'yo', 'wait', etc.

**Hanyou- **Half Demon

**Taijiya-** Exterminator, hunter.

**Miko-** Priestess.

**San-** Respectful term, Miss., Mrs., Mr., etc.

**Kun-** Used normally on males, referrers to a close friend.

**Chan-** Used with women and Children, it can means small.

**_Name Dictionary:_**

**Kagome-** Bamboo Wave. (But in the series Kagome's name was originally taken from the song "Kagome".)

**Sango-** Coral

**Miroku-** Future Buddha

**Inuyasha-** Female Dog Demon (In many cases, much like this one, the 'female' part is removed.)

**Kouga-** Steel Fang

**Shippou-** Tail

**Kirara-** Unknown as of now.

**Naraku-** Hell

**Kyou-** Unknown as of now.

The next chapter will be more Kouga centered! Oh the things I have planned! **Evil laugh**

If you can't wait to find out more and need a desperate lead I'll tell you the next chapters name!

Chapter six will be called: Love Doctor n.n Oh how evil I am in this chapter, poor Kouga-kun!

Thank you for reading, I look forward to reviews!

Ja ne!


	7. The Love Doctor

Yo man!

Inukochan here once more with a new chapter to show!

I'm still debating on the couple choice, but using suggestions from reviewers I hope to sort out who is best for Kouga in this story!

As of now the candidates are:

Kouga/Kagome

Kouga/Kagura

Kouga/Ayame

If you have suggestions for a different pairing or have a comment on the pairing you wish to see, I'm all ears! n.n

Now on with the story!

- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Love Doctor

- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

And so the tale continues, the tale so far, Our dear prince has been kicked out of his tribe, he's debating who he should take as a mate, he is stuck traveling with the mutt, and a new annoyance has entered the group. Oh goody…

"Oi, oi, oi, wolf! Oi!" Kouga thought he was going to go insane, the woman who seemed to be posing as a man would not shut up!

"God damn it! What is it now?" she always had a question, and never seemed to stop talking since they left to take her to her brother's village, where ever the hell that is.

"Is that tail real?" Kouga's eye twitched in annoyance as the curious human continued to ask him and Inuyasha about their physical traits and if they were 'really real'. "And what about those ears Inu-kun?" The wolf prince smirked as the human woman turned her attention to the mutt and attempted to pet his ears.

Kagome laughed sheepishly, "Ne, Kyou-kun, maybe you should leave them alone for now. Inuyasha doesn't like people touching his ears."

Kyou blinked and grinned at the miko, "Anything for you Higurashi-san!" he practically skipped to Kagome and sat next to her. Kyou could never get enough of the way Inuyasha got jealous and the way Kagome seemed to squirm under the pressure. _Oh if only she new I wasn't a guy! _Kyou laughed internally, _then she'd really squirm! I am so evil!_

"Kagome, when will the ramen be done? I'm hungry." Shippou wined as his stomach growled at him.

The miko smiled softly at the kitsune, "Just a few more minutes, Shippou, it almost ready." The kit nodded at his foster mother and patiently waited for his food.

"So, Kyou, about how much farther to your brother's village?" Miroku looked to the healer on the opposite side of camp.

"Hm, I'd say maybe ten days worth for humans. But with demon companions, given that they're willing to help get us there faster, I'd guess around four to six days, perhaps even less depending on their endurance and speed."

"I see, and what would you say is this village like? Are there any…lovely maidens?" The houshi got a slight perverse look in his eye.

"You mean women? Of course, and may I say, many of them are quite beautiful! My brother's wife, especially. She is probably the most attractive woman in the village." Kyou seemed to boast as he went on about his sister-in-law's beauty and how the men of the village all fawned over her.

Kouga mentally sighed, he and the group had gotten used to the healer going off into mindless chatter over stupid things like this, but that didn't make it any less annoying. He closed off everything and tried to contemplate on the important matter at hand. The elder's of the tribe had only given him a month to find a mate; it had already been a little more than week. What was he going to do?

_I've been here a while, maybe I can ask Kagome if she knows anyone? No, that won't do! The second I say that I was dismissed from the tribe to find a mate she'll get the wrong idea, but what other options do I have? _Kouga kept a straight face as the miko passed him a bowl of the food she called 'ramen'.

They finished their meal whilst talking about past events and discussing different ways to get to where they were going. Hoping to cut down the time it would take to get to the village. All the while, Kouga didn't participate much; he was to busy trying to think on what he was going to do and where he could go.

It was getting late and most of Kagome's 'pack' seemed to be asleep. Kagome had suggested that Inuyasha and Kouga take turns watching, seeing as both seemed to be uneasy during the night, due to demons. If every one slept who would keep watch? So, Inuyasha was sleeping along with the human girl, monk, slayer, and fox kit. Kouga was keeping watch over the area.

"Kouga, is something wrong?" Kouga was startled by Kagome's voice; he had thought she was sleeping.

"Not really, why?" the wolf demon tried to keep his voice down as to not wake up any unwanted listeners, a.k.a., mutt face.

Kagome looked at Kouga, concern in her eyes, "You just seem different. Not in a bad way or anything. Just, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

The wolf sighed, she'd probably find out sooner or later anyway, right? May as well tell her, "Kagome, I haven't told you why I've been dismissed, have I?" he looked down a bit slightly shame faced, but he still caught the miko's head shaking with a no. "The elder's wish for me to bring back a mate to help with the tribe." He braced himself, preparing for a scream or a slap to the face, but neither came.

Kagome was speechless, _was that why he wanted to stay with us? So I would go with him or something? But, he hasn't really tried to get me to go; he hasn't even asked me to 'mate' with him. _Kagome blushed at the thought and cleared her throat thinking on what she should say, "So, um, you can't go back until you have a mate?" Her blush continued to hover on her pale cheeks as she spoke on the embarrassing subject.

Kouga nodded, "I'm not here to force you to be my mate Kagome. However, I really don't know what to do." He sighed, finding the ground interesting to look at now. How could look at Kagome after this conversation?

"What about the females of your tribe?" Kagome was curious, why couldn't he be with one of them?

"Hn…" Kouga thought over an answer, he wasn't good at talking about matters such as this. "The females…the she-wolves really aren't what I see as mate material."

"What do you mean?"

"They're…not really." He paused trying to find the right words, "Many of the women would only agree for the power."

Kagome's mouth formed into a small 'oh' shape, _so, Kouga's worried they only want to be with him because of his high status… _"I'm sure, there must be someone that would like you even if you weren't the leader. You're a really nice friend Kouga, there are probably lots of wolf girls that don't care about the power." Kagome tried to give the wolf an encouraging friendly smile.

Not sure how to respond, Kouga just gave a smirk back at her and let her know that it was late and she really should get some sleep. She agreed and quickly fell into Kagome-dream land. _Heh, if only Kagome knew what those she-wolves are like. _Kagome's words were comforting, but she didn't know the females as Kouga did. Wolf demon females were probably some of the more power hungry demons. Sure some weren't as bad as other's, but the one's he favored were like family.

The only one person Kouga could ever really see himself mating with was Kagome, she may only be a friend now, but she was a very likable person, high-spirited, loyal, so, different from other women of this era. Falling for the miko wouldn't be hard, not in the least, even someone as wicked as Naraku might be softened by such a pure hearted miko…_or maybe not, that might be pushing it a bit. _Kouga heaved a sigh at his thoughts; he chose to take a break from the constant thinking and focus on keeping watch like he was supposed to be.

The night passed without incident and morning was upon the group. The sun rose high as they walked through the dense forest, stopping for a quick lunch.

As the group stopped Kouga opted to get his own food, the stuff called 'ramen' was good, but he needed meat and eating nothing but noodles wasn't really his manner, so he went hunting, ignoring the mutt's shouts telling him that 'if he wasn't back when they left then he could rot'…or something or other, Kouga hadn't really been listening. The wolf was still dazed a bit, thinking on the previous nights thoughts and conversation. He didn't even notice the boyish-girl stalking him or the evil smirk that played across their lips.

"Oi, Ookami!" Kouga nearly jumped out of his fur at the voice. He was so concentrated on his thoughts he didn't notice he was being followed.

The wolf looked to the woman with irritation, "What is it woman?" he watched as the girl visibly twitched at his question. _Dislike being called what you are?_ He smirked at his thought, finding it slightly humorous.

"I couldn't help but over hear your discussion." The healer smirked at the wolf and stalked up closer to him, "You really should be more careful when you wish to keep a conversation privet."

Kouga glared at the girl, how dare she mock him. "You were eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping is a nasty way to put it, I think of it as, secretly gathering information." Kyou smiled innocently before speaking again, "If you'd like, I can help you."

"Help me? With what?" First this woman listened in on his conversation, then she had the gull to mock him, and now she was offering to help? What the fuck was she thinking?

"I can help you make Kagome yours. You want her for a mate, yes?"

"Why would you do that? You seem to like her quite a bit, so why help another gain her affection?" Kouga wasn't certain he could trust this woman, she didn't seem as though she was deceiving him, but he couldn't be sure.

"Tch, I only came onto her because it's fun!" Kyou beamed like a toddler who had just played a roguish trick on someone. "She's different from the village girls. When I advanced on them, before they knew I was woman, they fawned over me. Apparently, I make for an attractive man." Kyou smirked and flicked her hair back behind one shoulder before continuing, "I'm curious to see how Kagome will react when she finds out as well. I like toying with Higurashi, just as you like toying with Inu-kun."

"Heh, so, you'll help me get a mate?"

"But of course. I am a woman, thus I should know the way to a woman's heart. Even if I act and look that of a man, I am still a woman, that cannot be changed."

"What's in it for you?"

"The closer you get to Kagome the more flustered Inu-kun will be. He isn't quite fond of you, is he? Not only that, but it's clear to me how he feels about dear Higurashi, if he isn't going to make a move then you may as well. And from my understanding Kagome has feelings for Inu-kun, if you don't get her now, you may never have another chance." The healer gave the wolf a serious look as she spoke.

"So, you help me with Kagome and in return you gain amusement from the mutt's jealousy?"

"That sums it up I suppose. Even if you don't truly want Kagome to be your mate, I'll help you in anyway I can. If I'm entertained and my patrons are happy then I'll help you snatch the heart of any maiden you desire."

"How can you be so confident? Kagome likes that Inu-trash and I haven't felt any type of affection of that one would to give a mate in years, I'm not even certain I ever have."

"There are ways. You may not love Kagome now, but I have no doubt that you could love her. And I have no doubt that she could love you. Just call me the love doctor. I'll give you a mate and make your dreams come true." Kyou smirked and had an evilly mischievous glint in her eye as the stupefied ookami could only wonder what the 'Love doctor' had planned.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - ----- - - - - - - - -- - --- - - - - - - - -

Muahahahahahahaha! Poor Kouga-kun! v.v

What does the mischievous Kyou have planned for the wolf prince?

What does the future hold?

And where in the world could this travel of the confused and mateless be heading now!

Find out more in **Chapter 7: Who's Mate…**

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Ookami- **Wolf

**Inu- **Dog

**Houshi- **Monk/Priest

Please Note, I still haven't picked a pairing…Y.Y;;

Ja ne! n.n


	8. Whose Mate

Welcome to the next chapter of "The Travels of the Confused and Mateless"!

Once again, I was in no mood for writing today, but a review motivated me! n.n

Thank you reviews and reviewers!

In this chapter Kyou's plan comes into play and Kouga is stuck as the star player! But who is there for the interception? Who's on the rebound?

I may suck at sports but this one game you won't want to miss!

Enjoy chapter seven, "Whose Mate!"!

- - - - - -- - - - - -

Whose Mate

- - - - - -- - - - - -

Inuyasha was starting to feel restless. Not only did that damn wolf run off, but now the girl they were supposed to be taking to a village was missing too! Well where ever they were they better get back soon. Though, the hanyou couldn't help but wonder about the strange girl that joined their group. She was barely a woman as far as he could tell, take off her hidden features, add on a few missing features and she'd be a male with a slightly feminine scent. It wasn't normal and the way she acted around Kagome wasn't acceptable! No one acted that way towards his Kagome!

Inuyasha growled at the thought of Kagome falling into the woman's arms, just as he would growl at the thought of Kagome falling into the damn wolf's arms! "Damnit! Where the hell are they! We can't sit around and wait all damn day!" He tapped an goaded foot against the forest floor.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm sure Kouga and Kyou will be back soon. We can't exactly go anywhere without Kyou, so you may as well just wait." Sango sighed at the impatient hanyou, sometimes she just couldn't get what Kagome saw in him.

Inuyasha was about to retort when there was a light rustle in the trees. The remaining of the group looked in the direction of the noise just as the wolf and healer entered the area.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha glared at the two, not really looking for answer, just wanting to leave.

Kyou laughed at the Hanyou sounding, eerily cheerful, "Gomen nasai, Inu-kun! I needed to speak with dear wolf for a bit. No need to fret about it now."

"Well, perhaps we should get going now that you have returned. What way to the village?" Miroku stood to his feet brushing off his robes.

Kyou's cheerful laugh stopped abruptly, only to be replaced with a tense one. "W-what way did we come from again?"

The healer's temporary companions looked at him incredulously, Kagome was the first one to break the silence and spoke all their minds, "You don't mean to say, we're lost, do you?"

Ok, so she spoke most of their minds, editing was needed for Inuyasha's thoughts and Kouga…he wasn't really surprised considering his and the healer's conversation. _Damn bitch probably planned this! _Kouga scowled inwardly, his mind hadn't left him be since the conversation. He, dare I say, feared, what else the healer had premeditated.

The healer continued to laugh nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Um…let's not call it lost. That's an appalling way to put it, how about we just say, I'm provisionally at a loss for where we are at this point." He smiled as though his explanation made everything better as the party just gave him deadpan looks.

"You bastard! You don't know where we are? What the fuck?" Kyou and Kagome both covered their ears as the hanyou exploded.

"Inuyasha, calm down! We can't help it and yelling certainly won't help!" Kagome slowly removed her hands from her ears as the half-breed panted in obvious irritation. She sighed, "Listen, we have to get Kyou-kun to his village, so why don't we just keep on going in the direction we were. If all else fails Inuyasha and Kouga can just search for the scent of a village. It might not be the right one, but someone might know Kyou-kun and where his village is."

"That's a great idea, Kagome!" The little kit bounced onto the miko's shoulder as he complimented her on her thoughts. "Finding the village should be easy with those two boneheads!" Shippou smile faded as an already incensed hanyou hit him over the head. Yet his smile returned as Kagome 'sat' the said hanyou.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving." Sango started walking in the direction they had been heading in, all but Inuyasha following as the spell still held him in place.

They had been traveling for most of the day with no luck. From what Inuyasha said there wasn't a village for at least another week worth of walking at normal human pace. So, they were forced to stop for the night.

Kagome sighed as she got out food for dinner only to be surprised by a firm hand on her wrist, she looked up to see Kyou smiling at her, "Higurashi-san, allow me to cook tonight. You seem to be the only one who ever does."

"It's alright, Kyou-kun. I really don't mind." Kagome smiled at the kindhearted Kyou, unaware of the plans that were coursing through the healer's mind.

"Please, Kagome-chan. I feel as though I've troubled you, cooking this meal is the least that I can do to repent."

Kagome looked at Kyou's pleading look, taken aback somewhat, _he's never called me by my first name before… _She sighed, "It's really no trouble, but if you really want to…" The miko was cut off by an overwhelming hug.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan! I'm pleased that you trust me enough to let me do this for you and the others." Kyou beamed brightly and took the things Kagome had laid out for the meal, setting to work in making it.

Kagome's blush didn't go unnoticed, by anyone. Inuyasha seethed, Miroku got dirty thoughts , Sango thought about hitting Miroku, and Kouga just glared at the so called 'healer', _what's she up to?_ He sniffed the air but didn't catch anything that might have been important, so shrugged off the feeling of unease.

Minutes had passed since Kagome's embarrassment. She was still blushing, the only one who didn't notice nor even see the incident was little Shippou. Poor thing was exhausted from running from Inuyasha earlier. The kit made a comment on how Inuyasha was too thickheaded to catch a girl…or something along those lines.

Kagome sighed and hesitantly looked to the source of her embarrassment. Kyou, who was adding spices of some sort into the bowls of ramen and handed one to her. She thanked the healer/warrior and lost herself in her thoughts as she ate. _Ya know…he is kinda cute… _after realizing what she thought Kagome's blush returned and she mentally smacked herself. _Urg! No, bad mind! Bad Kagome! So stupid! _Sure it was true, the young man was cute, as was her current 'crush', Inuyasha, then again all the men in her group were cute. _Arg, stupid Kagome, what kind of pervert am I turning into? Miroku must be rubbing off on me._

"Ne, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked over at Kyou who was sitting next to Kouga…that she found odd, Kyou always sat by her or Sango. This was the first time Kagome witnessed otherwise, but then again, it was only the second time Kyou had called her 'Kagome'. Plus she was relieved to be distracted from her thoughts. So, she shrugged it off. "What is it?" she blinked, wondering what the 'boy' could want now.

"I was thinking, why don't we play a game?" Kyou ginned and Kagome missed the impish glint in his eye.

"hm? What kind of game?"

"Some village children taught it to me awhile back. I figured, we don't know how long I'll be with you so why not take some time to get to know each other. It's not as though we're doing anything anyway."

Kagome thought about it. It was truthful, they weren't doing anything tasking, just eating. "Why not, how do you play?" the miko smiled, taking another bite of the ramen as she listened to Kyou's directions along with most of the party.

"Basically, you ask one person a question about themselves and they have to answer honestly. Normally it'd be complicated to separate truth from lie, but with noses like theirs," Kyou made a gesture to Inuyasha and Kouga, "deceitfulness will be quite difficult to hide. Let's all take part! It'll be fun!" He flashed a lighthearted smile.

"Alright, so who would go first?" Kagome looked around noticing only Miroku and Sango really seemed to be interested. Inuyasha was pretty much ignoring them, engaged in eating. Kagome rolled her eyes, _figures…_her gaze went to Kouga who looked questioning, but not really interested.

Kyou looked at Kagome thoughtfully, "Hn…Not sure." With that the healer closed his eyes and pointed in a random direction and turned in a half circle, his arm in Miroku's general path. Kyou opened his eyes and smiled, "Oi, this works. Monk you go first." After folding his hands in his lap, Kyou gave full awareness to Miroku, as did Kagome and Sango.

Kouga gave about half his attention to the monk and half to the healer, still wondering what she was up to.

"Very well then, I am to just ask anyone any question?" he waited for Kyou to nod before he continued, "Sango." The monk turned his head towards Sango abruptly, "My question to you is…" he threw in a dramatic pause for effect, "are you sure you will not bare me a child?"

Thwack! Ow, that had to hurt…"NO! And don't touch me there!" Sango glared at the bruised monk who had, apparently groped her chest while asking the question.

The monk sighed dejectedly, "you are so cruel…" he gave out a mock sob.

"Ahem, well then, I do believe it's your turn Sango." Kyou gave Sango an encouraging smile.

The taijiya mumbled something about monks and hormones before turning her consideration to the hanyou who had been ignoring the game thus far, "Inuyasha," she waited until he looked to her and she blushed, "I would just like to know, is…is that your real name?" now, no one was expecting that. With the blush on Sango's face some would have thought she was confessing her love to him, but no, it was a much simpler question, one that people would understand blushing to. 'Inuyasha' was an odd name after all.

The hanyou huffed, "Keh! What kinda question is that? This is stupid!" he mumbled and turned his head to the side, he hadn't even been listening this whole time. His mind was on Kyou and her advances on Kagome. What was the little brat up too? He just couldn't put any of the pieces together.

"Inu-kun, Dear Sango asked you a question and as long as the game is in play you have to answer." Kyou stared the dog down waiting for his response.

His response, a deep growl at being thrown from his thoughts, "Of course it's my real name! Now shut up about it!" he sulked and was reminded by Kagome that it was now his turn to ask someone something…_oh yes, now I'll get some answers! _He smirked almost evilly as he looked to the cross dresser, "Kyou, why do you fake the part as a man?"

"Eh?… GEH!" Kagome's eyes bugged out and her left eye twitched, _Kyou's not a…you mean he's a…she's…he's…._ she continued to twitch as thoughts raced through her mind and she looked to Kyou as he/she spoke.

"It is because of my mother." Kyou looked to the ground, "I had read once in her diary, that she wished to dawn a son. She died during labor, never even seeing what she birthed, so I can only do so much to put her spirit at ease." Kyou looked back up and turned to Kagome, smirking as she was still twitching, "Dear Higurashi-san" Kyou dragged out Kagome's name in a somewhat seductive voice. "My question to you is…"

Kagome listened to Kyou, snapped out of her thoughts by the way her name was said, she noticed that the female she just learned was female had paused, as though waiting for Kagome to acknowledge the dialogue, "Y-yes?" Kagome spoke nervously, she did NOT like the look in Kyou's eyes.

The once mischievous glint was now, much, much more! Kyou's eye looked almost evil with mischievous intent, "If you had to chose between these three males, Miroku, Inu-kun, and Kouga, who would you chose as your mate?"

The group looked to Kyou as though she'd grown not two heads, but ten heads. Looked to her as though she were insane! Kagome wasn't one to answer questions like that!

"How the hell can you ask something like that?" Inuyasha thundered, of course Kagome would pick him. But the thought of her possibly picking someone else was to much, not to mention…just how the fuck does someone expect an answer to that?

Kyou smirked, "Inuyasha, it makes no difference, I've asked the question and now, dear Kagome must answer."

Kagome listened to Kyou's voice and words, he sounded…she sounded completely evil! No 'Inu-kun', no 'Kagome-chan', no 'Higurashi-san', and…one of the most devious sounding voices she'd ever heard.

She turned even more nervous as Kyou's stare was directed at her, obviously waiting on an answer, "Well, ah….um…" She stuttered as she looked over the males, Miroku had a playful smirk and winked as she looked over to him, only to be smacked by Sango of course, Inuyasha was looking away and still fuming, and Kouga…Kouga, was staring right at her, with a look in his eyes, she'd never seen before. Kagome felt her face flush as she looked into the wolf's eyes.

All gazes were now on the couple that did nothing but stare at each other. Both blushing. Now they could understand Kagome blushing, but the wolf prince? Since when does he blush? The two opened their mouths to say something, but simultaneously looked away to the side.

No one noticed Kyou's smirk, or her last few words before the fire died down leaving only the moon for light, "Let the games begin, whose mate is the name. Play your first hand." They didn't even notice her muted chuckling as they watched the wolf prince and the miko looking at each other once more and laughing apprehensively.

It was at this point that Inuyasha thought…no, he knew, he was going to be sick.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

That's all for now! n.n

I would like to state, that I'm still unsure of the couple. I've not gotten enough suggestions to base a choice on! u.u So at this point, I'm probably just going to write names down, stick 'em in a hat and randomly choose a couple. Whatever couple is chosen I'm sure I can make it work.

Either way, the ball is up in the air and the game has sounded now to find out who wins the first round. See you in the next chapter!

Ja ne.


	9. Round One First Quarter

Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of The Travels on the Confused and Mateless!

What happened to Kouga and Kagome? Will things ever be the same? What is Kyou planning for the two and how will the others react?

Read to find out! n.n

Enjoy and review.

---- - - - - --- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Round One First Quarter: Let the games begin

---- - - - - --- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

The night ended none to soundly as Kagome and Kouga were both ridden with thoughts.

Kagome was going insane, _what's wrong with me? Why…why do I feel this way, for Kouga? He's a good friend, but why do I feel my face flush and my heart race whenever he looks at me now, why so suddenly?_ The miko had just woken up and was preparing breakfast for the group, Inuyasha was watching her intently, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all still sleeping, and Kouga and Kyou were once more no where to be found. _I don't get it, why? I'm supposed to be in love with Inuyasha, aren't I? _She blushed at the thought and tried to concentrate on her cooking.

---- - - - - ---

Kouga had gotten up early in the morning, no one else was awake he found as he looked over the area. His blue eyes scanned over Kagome's form as she slept peacefully, as he looked upon her angelic face he felt himself blushing. He scowled, _what the hell? Why do I feel like this?_

He jumped slightly as the miko moaned in her sleep and rolled on to her side, no longer facing the wolf prince. Kouga, strangely enough noticed himself harden. "Eh…" he blinked a light blush staining his features once more, Kagome never made him feel like this. No one made him feel like this, his heart was beating, his face was flushing, and his manhood was…well we'll just skip that for now, he was acting as though it was mating season, which it most certainly was not. For the first time, he felt as though he truly wanted Kagome as his mate. _What the fuck is going on? _His mind screamed at him, searching for an answer.

The ookami youkai took a deep breath to calm down when a thought struck him. _It can't be…but what else could it have been, it's the only conceivable answer! _He growled and stalked up to the sleeping form of the healer. Grabbed the cross-dresser by the neck of her haori and dragged her into the forest, he would get answers.

Surprisingly, Kyou managed to continue sleeping as Kouga literally dragged her half a mile into the forest. It's a wonder how one can sleep so well while being dragged in such a manner. The healer woke only once Kouga stopped and dropped her, of course with nothing but the forest floor to land upon, yeah, how's that for a wake up call.

Kyou crashed against the ground, "Ah! What the hell was that?" she shot up and looked around, "Oh, hey Kouga-kun, what's going on?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"Huh? Oh! You mean about last night when you and dear Kagome got all hot and heavy!" Kyou smiled as though nothing was wrong as she answered the distort wolf, "I didn't do much of anything."

Kouga's mouth was agape, "What do you mean you didn't do anything!" He grabbed the healer up by her haori (again) and stared her in the eye, "If you didn't do anything, then why in all the seven hells am I feeling this way?"

"It was just a simple aphrodisiac. Given I had to give you a little larger dose, being you're a demon." She shrugged him off as though what she said was normal and he was overreacting.

"A…Aphro…You gave me an APHRODISIAC!" Oh yeah, he's pissed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it doubles as a truth serum. I gave some to Kagome as well."

"So…those spices?"

"yep, yours and Kagome's were the aphrodisiac, as for the spices I put in every one else's, heh you'll never know." Kyou smirked.

Kouga growled and spoke through clenched teeth, what was this stupid girl thinking? "Well, undo it! And I mean now!"

"Sorry, sweetie it doesn't work like that!" the woman healer smiled innocently and patted Kouga on the head as though he were a child.

He glared at her, how dare she disrespect him in such a way! "What do you mean 'it doesn't work that way'? I want off this damned aphrodisiac and I want off now!"

Kyou giggled girlishly and for the first time spoke with a female's voice, "Gomen ne, Kouga-kun! But the only way to get rid of it is to fulfill your desires!"

"I have to what?"

"You heard me. Mate with dear Kagome and you'll be free of the potion. But you don't have much time…" Her voice changed once more into a deeper male's voice, it sounded deeper than the usual voice, more devilish.

Kouga's eye twitched, he was getting tired of this damn game the author was playing! _Damn author, how dare she play out her twisted fantasies using me! Wait…what the hell am I thinking? _"What do you mean, not much time left? What the hell is this?" Kouga was seething by this point.

"I mean, the aphrodisiac I used on you was for human males thus I had to use more of it. Yet the aphrodisiac I used on Kagome was for demon females. Dear Kagome will soon start going into something similar to a demon heat. The aphrodisiac is a mixed love potion, giving off sexual enhancement, but it doubles as a sort of truth serum. It's used to portray ones innermost desires. These are depicted to the first of the opposite sex seen after taking the aphrodisiac."

"As a result, Kagome is going through a demonic heat. And you're saying that she acted strangely last night because I was the first one she saw…"

"Of course, she would have looked else were, I'm sure of it, so before she could…" Kyou thought over the other night, she hadn't wanted to risk Kagome looking at Inuyasha, it just wouldn't be as fun if she'd done that.

Kouga gasped as the memory came to him, _"Ne, Kagome-chan!" That's right, Kyou was sitting beside me when she tried to get Kagome's attention. I thought it was strange, she more often than not would sit by Sango or Kagome…_ "So, what-what do you mean not much time? And why the hell did you use a demon potion?" _wait, what had Kyou said about a truth serum? _"And what truth serum?"

Kyou smirked, _it's all coming together, heh perfect plan!_ "One question at a time. What I mean by truth serum is that if Kagome didn't have any feeling or desire for you then she wouldn't have had any reaction to you. Because Kagome had a reaction we know that somewhere in her subconscious she has a want, a desire to be yours and have you as her own as well. It is a marvelous way to find if your love feels the same, or if your love acts a way for power or for true."

She allowed her words to soak in before continuing. "As for the other questions, I gave Kagome a demonic potion, because the human one has less effect. If Kagome's life is not put into danger you will most likely hold to your nobility and refuse to mate with her."

Kouga's eyes widen, "Life? What the hell do you mean? What did you do to Kagome?"

"If you do not mate with Kagome before the next full moon, she will become deathly ill, there is no cure for such illness and she will die. And do not think another could mate with her and she'd be fine, by all means the heated scent will drive many a demon man insane. If you don't mate her Inuyasha or perhaps another will. However, mating alone will not quench Kagome's desires, as long as she longs for you, you are the only one who can save her from the illness."

Kyou smirked, if Kouga did not take Kagome, she would die. The potion clearly showed that both Kouga and Kagome had feelings for one another, subconscious of course, _but the subconscious mind holds truer than the mind we are aware of._

How dare she, how dare this woman meddle with his life, how dare she put Kagome's life at risk in order to amuse herself! She, this woman was like Naraku, she toyed with other's emotions and thoughts only to entertain herself. He growled deeply, "How dare you! You dare to put Kagome's life at risk, just to amuse yourself?" Oh this bitch was going to pay.

Kyou looked offended, but still smirked, "How could you say such a thing? I do this for you and Dear Kagome. The fact that I find it engaging is simply a bonus." She shrugged and tilted her head to the side as she continued to smirk unrepentantly, "Just remember, you can hate me and you can even kill me, but that won't change anything as far as the aphrodisiac goes. The potion has amalgamate with both your bodies, thus only one thing can be done to stop it before it kills Kagome-chan and drives you to the point of sheer insanity determined by lust."

Boiling to the point of infuriated madness, Kouga was finding it hard not to rip this woman's head off. Unfortunately, he had to hold back, Kagome wouldn't want him to kill the girl and Kyou might not be letting him in on everything. It was true he needed a mate, and Kagome was first choice, but he didn't want to rely on some damn drug. Not that he had a option in the matter now. There was nothing more that could be done at this point, hence just he glared at the woman who so cockily smirked at the situation, growled and stalked off irately back to camp.

Kyou watched as the wolf demon prince headed back to camp…and back to the miko. She smirked for the thousandth time that morning, _the potion has fully set into Kagome's system, and I can only wonder how she'll react at the sight of dear Kouga-kun…_

She allowed her smirk to fade as she followed the wolf back to their campsite, it would be near sinful to miss what was sure to happen next, and she was simply too much of a saint to sin so wrongfully at this time.

---- - - - - --- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - ----- - - - - --- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Well that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! n.n

Round one is just getting started in this game of love, lust, and jealousy. What awaits in the second quarter? Will a fight spew at half time?

Find out next time in "Interception"!

Please review! n.n

Ja ne.


	10. Interception

Welcome to chapter nine of The Travels of The Confused and Mateless! n.n

Round one is just getting started in this game of love, lust, and jealousy. What awaits in the second quarter? Will a fight spew at half time?

Read to find out.

-- - - - - - - - - -

Interception

- -- - - - - - - - -

Shippou awoke to the smell of the food that Kagome had prepared. It was wonderful! Kagome had made something other than Ramen; she called it 'Ah-meh-ree-can omelets'. Shippou wasn't sure what it was, but it tasted good. He looked to his surrogate mother, she'd been acting strangely and he was worried.

The fox kit looked to the monk on his right and questioned him, "Miroku, what do you think is wrong with Kagome? She's acting weird."

The monk looked to the young miko in question and sighed, Kagome was eating, a noticeable blush staining her fine cheeks, as she seemed to shake her head a few times. "I am not sure, however, I'm certain it has something to do with last night."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled deeply, he still hated that stench, the wolf's. Though he was forced to get used to it, he would always hate it. He looked to the brush as the wolf and healer stepped out into the clearing, "Heh, where the hell have you two been?" He glared at them slightly; he hated the wolf as much as ever and was finding the woman highly annoying as of late.

The woman healer smirked as she and Kouga now had everyone's full attention, thanks to Inuyasha, and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she grinned playfully as she noticed the monk giving a sly smirk and the obvious growl of irritation from the wolf beside her. This would be fun…She looked to Kagome and cooed, "Kagome-chan, you've made breakfast! It smells delightful." She smiled warmly and trotted over to the miko.

Inuyasha restrained a snarl, he really didn't like that girl, something just seemed wrong. Of course his nose told him that her implications about the wolf and her had been a lie, told for her amusement at the wolf's actions no doubt. He let his growl spill out fully at the woman's next action.

Kyou was sitting next to Kagome who had handed her a plate. Kagome was grateful to Kyou for the interruption from her thoughts, but seeing Kouga only made it worse, dirty, very impure thoughts were racing in her mind, she tried hard to block it out, thankfully the healer gave her another interruption, not a good one at all though…

Kyou smirked an opportunity to fuel the fire of the wolf's and dog's rage was open and she wasn't about to let the flames die just yet, "Kagome dear, you have some sauce on your face, let me get it."

With that she leaned towards Kagome, giving a quick glance at the hanyou and ookami, she stopped centimeters away from Kagome face and before it happened, Kagome could only gasp in surprise. That's right Kyou licked her. Right next to her mouth where some sauce for the omelet had strayed.

Kyou didn't miss the shocked looks on Miroku and Sango's faces or the looks of hatred and the loud growling from the wolf and dog. This was going right where she wanted it to, Kyou swiftly dipped her hand into the sauce on her own plate and spread it over Kagome's face, smirking intensely.

"My, my Kagome dear you have more sauce on you." more growls where heard as Inuyasha and Kouga made their way over, "Inuyasha, Kouga why not get it for her?"

At that Inuyasha stopped, blushing, but Kouga kept on going towards the two women. His mind told him to stand down, however something about the thought of licking Kagome…amongst other things, seemed…nice…his instincts and feelings got the better of him, he dropped to his knees in front of a blushing Kagome and held her face in his hands, licking some sauce off of her cheek.

Kyou had gotten up and was sitting by a tree eating; it was best to let the wolf take on the cleaning for now. She'd just sit back and watch the scene play out. She looked to the monk and slayer, the slayer had the monks eyes covered and the monk had the fox child's covered. She then looked to Inuyasha who was, well, seething may be to light a word, boiling didn't quite match up either.

"You…You…" Kyou watched fixedly, smirking once more as she ate, this was going better than she had expected. "You MANGEY WOLF! GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF KAGOME!"

Inuyasha was beyond pissed, for two reasons. One being that the wolf had gotten so close to Kagome, two being the reaction he got out of Kagome. Kagome didn't push him off or tell him to stop or…anything for that matter, plus by the smell she was giving off, she liked it… She gave off a smell for the wolf that she had never given off before, _she's…she's…ewww…How can anyone get excited over that…that revolting wolf? _So, Inuyasha did the only thing a slightly sane hanyou would do when his shard detector, not to mention, possible mate choice was being pampered by another man… He jumped onto Kouga and wrestled him to the ground whilst trying to…well…kill him basically.

Kagome shook her head free of the dirty thoughts she had and watched as Inuyasha and Kouga rolled across the forest floor trying to strangle one another. She didn't like them fighting but asking them to stop never helped and she couldn't 'sit' Inuyasha because he'd land on Kouga, how could she squash such a stunning wolf? _Wait…did I just think that? What in the world is happening! _Kagome found her self zoned out in her thoughts again, blushing madly as she tried to sort through them.

In the midst of the battle the monk and kit could now see clearly. Miroku looked to the fighting men on the forest ground and to the smirking healer who so gleefully watched them. He got to his feet and walked to the healer. "Kyou, you wouldn't happen to know anything about what has been going on between lady Kagome and Kouga, would you?" One eyebrow rose as he interrogated the girl who didn't even seem to pay him any heed.

"What gave you that idea, Houshi? It's no fault of mine if they have feelings for one another. However, I must say that this fight must stop, it wouldn't do to have my entertainment die." She looked to the hanyou and youkai and shouted, "Oi, as much as I enjoy watching you two men roll around on top of each other like that, I must ask you to stop your play. That is…unless you'd like to play in a different way, Miroku can join!"

She smiled as the two fighting males quickly jumped away from each other in obvious horror and as the monk seemed to gag incessantly as his eyes bulged at the notion,_ I can't help but wonder what else is bulging… Oh_, _my, my, now I'm turning into a pervert. Those potions must finally be taking their toll._ She internally laughed at her self and finished off what little food was left on her plate.

The scene not so soon forgot, yet overlooked as best as possible, the team packed up and continued on to find a village that might know something.

They traveled for most of the day until Inuyasha and Kouga caught a scent of village life and they headed towards it. It was getting late and if they hurried they could make it before nightfall.

"We can finally sleep in real futons! No forest ground and sleeping bag tonight!" Kagome smiled cheerfully. Her thoughts still distressed her, but she did her best to ignore them.

They soon found themselves in a small village filled with people. "Kyou, do you recognize this village at all?" Sango looked to the healer in question.

"Hm…not really, I recognize some of the people though." She smiled at Sango and walked to one of the villagers. "Hello there!"

The other's followed her, the sooner they found out where her brother was the better.

"Who are you?" the villager had black hair cut short and dark brown eyes. He wore a type of yukata, he was obviously off to bed.

Shippou looked to Kyou, did she know this villager or was she just playing another trick? Shippou may have been a child, but he wasn't dumb, he could tell just as well as Miroku could that Kyou had been up to something and probably still was.

"How can you not remember?" Kyou tried to look offended, "We've known one another for oh so long my dear Aki-chan." She sniffled and falsely sobbed as the group sweat dropped.

The villager that Kyou called Aki blinked and his mouth formed a small 'o', "Oh, Kiyomi-chan is that really you? You've gotten shorter? And how many time's must I tell you my name's Akimo not Aki-chan."

Kyou smacked him across the head, "Idiot, and how many times must I say? Kyou, I'm Kyou!" She cleared her throat as her male voice was cracking as she spoke, "Now that you remember me, do you know where my brother's village might be?" Smiling innocently she clung to his arm.

The other's looked at him as though also waiting on his answer.

Aki or Akimo smiled nervously, "Erm…you have a brother?"

"Eh?" Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. _Don't tell me he doesn't even know Kyou-kun has a brother…well I guess he did just say that…Oh lord! We'll be looking around for it forever at this rate! I don't think I can take much more of this. _Kagome sighed internally, hoping silently that she just miss heard the boy.

"You don't remember?" Kyou's eyes went wide in mock shock, "Come then I shall remind you!" She grabbed Aki's wrist and haled him towards a random hut, stopping momentarily to ask one of the village women to help 'Dear Kagome' and the others to bed.

They watched as one woman disappeared into a hut and another came. "Follow me, I'll show you to your quarters for the night." she smiled, her hair was long and was a dark brown in color, her eyes matched her hair and her skin was fair. She also wore a yukata.

A long silence was known as they followed the woman. That is until Miroku asked her a special inquiry and got whacked by Sango. No surprises there. Kagome thought it was about time to break the silence.

"So, you know Kyou-kun as well?"

"To be honest, I have never meet Kyou-kun. However his potions are practically legendary around here."

"I see." Kagome then figured as long as they're here they may as well search for clues on the shards and Naraku as well, "Tell me, do you know of the Shikon no Tama?"

The girl gave Kagome a confused look, "Of course I know of it, who doesn't these days?" she gave a small laugh.

"I guess that's true. You wouldn't happen to know where we could find some? Or have you heard of a man called Naraku? If you have any information please let us know!"

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything about the jewel shards for months now. And I don't believe I've ever heard that name before. Is he a demon?"

"Yes, Naraku is the most evil demon there is!" Shippou thought it was time to butt into the conversation and give his two senses.

"Hm, oh my. That sounds horrible. I'm not sure if it has anything to do with it, but, a while ago an ominous cloud passed over head."

"An ominous cloud? What way was it heading?" Inuyasha and the gang had heard of this cloud before it did have something to do with Naraku, he sure of it. _If this woman says it was heading northeast then we know that must be where Naraku is. Every one who has seen it all say it was heading towards the ox-tiger._

(Anou, I'm not sure that ox-tiger is right. Forgive me if I've made a mistake. u.u)

"I'm not really sure. I wasn't here at the time. However I've heard from others that it was heading in that direction." She pointed northeast and Inuyasha smirked, they defiantly knew what way to go now. "Or was it that way?" She pointed northwest and seemed perplexed, "I can't seem to remember, sorry." She looked down slightly shamefaced as Inuyasha's face fell.

Kagome sighed; _I guess we won't find out much more here…_

"Ah! Here we are, you will stay in this room for the night. It is our largest, though, if you would like separate rooms then that can be arranged." She gave them a friendly smile.

"One room is fine for now, I don't think there will be any problems with a room this big." Sango looked over the room, it may as well be a hut, it was huge.

The woman nodded and turned to leave, "Very well, I shall inform Kyou of were you are."

Miroku sighed and sat on one of the futons, "It doesn't seem as though our quest for Naraku will be getting any easier."

"No it doesn't. I suppose the best we can do is keep on traveling until we catch a clue or until Inuyasha or Kouga catches a scent." Sango sat by Kagome and they both sighed in union, as Kouga and Inuyasha fought over were the futons should go and who was or wasn't going to be positioned by Kagome.

In all truth by what Kagome's thoughts had been Kouga should be positioned by her…no that's to innocent for what Kagome's newly perverse mind was thinking.

Shortly after they had all settled down Shippou, who was sleeping with Kagome as usual piped up yet again, "I wonder where Kyou is; she has been gone a long time."

Inuyasha sniffed a bit; "now that you mention it…" he sniffed again and looked towards the door his ears twitching ever so slightly.

Kagome gave him a confused look, it didn't last long though, her mind left no room for any other concern that didn't have to do with Kouga. She sighed at her own ill thoughts when the boy from before walked in, Kyou not far behind. "Oh Kyou-kun, welcome back." She gave the healer a friendly smile, glad the healer had once again interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Kagome dear!" Kyou smiled brightly at the miko and took a seat beside her; "Aki-chan here has some news for us. Or so he says." She glanced to the boy and gave what looked to be a threatening or possibly evil look, but covered it up by grinning sweetly afterwards.

The boy cleared his throat before speaking, "Yes, well, you say you're going to Kiyom-" he was cut off by a sharp blow to his stomach, "I mean, Kyou's brother's village yes? Well, I am sorry to say that you are heading into the wrong direction."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "We're what?" They had been traveling for days on end and they were going in the wrong direction? _That's bullshit! _He scowled lowly while glaring.

Kouga's eye twitched, _like hell we're going the wrong way! Knowing this wench there probably isn't even a village, hell I bet she doesn't even have a brother! _His eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman called a healer, _healer my ass… _then he looked past her to the woman beside her, _How could she even think to put Kagome's life at risk? How can any one do something like that to someone so beautiful, so stunning, so sweet, so…so… _and thus the mind is lost in dirty thoughts…

"I'm sorry, but it is true. You should be heading towards the ox-tiger." He pointed northeast.

"The…the ox-tiger?" Sango gasped, _that's the direction we where heading to find Naraku! What luck!_ "This is great, now we can look for Naraku while we search for the village!"

Kagome gave her friend a smile, "Right! That's one way to kill two birds with one stone!" she laughed impishly and sweat dropped as everyone gave her strange stares. _Oh that phrase must not exist yet…_

"Alright then, we'll head that way first thing in morning." Kyou got up from her spot and followed Aki out the door; "You get some sleep, from what I hear we'll be in for quite the walk tomorrow. See you in the morning!"

The night came and went in what seemed like mere minutes for everyone but Kagome and Kouga. The two were drugged; unbeknownst to Kagome, and their dreams ailed them to no end. Kouga dreamed of mating Kagome and their strong future filled with pups and a dead Kagura; while Kagome dreamed of Kouga and her moving to her time, seeing Kouga in modern cloths and doing things that might lead to a family later on, she even dreamed of what their kids would look like.

Kagome woke up flushed; _I cannot believe I dreamed that! What happened to my normal dreams about Inuyasha telling me he loves me then switching around and calling me mean names? What happened to my dreams of passing my math tests and getting into high school? Why am I dreaming about Kouga, I love Inuyasha, don't I? _She sighed and tried to clear her thoughts, they were going in the direction of Naraku, now was certainly not the time to think about something like this.

Kouga woke a bit more than flushed, however, his pelt was so heavy most wouldn't notice. _Damn that woman!_ He shook his head stifling a growl and chose it to be best to have a quick dip in a cold pond or lake before they left.

Soon the group was off towards the ox-tiger, Kagome kept talking and doing things to keep her mind busy. And Kouga just tried to redirect his thoughts to something more…we'll anything that wouldn't have to do with Kagome and her perfect curves.

It wasn't long before they were once more out of the village and into the forest.

-- - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - -

That's all for now!

What awaits our heroes? And what happens when Hakkaku and Ginta come to check up and Kouga and stumble upon on of Kyou's potions?

Find out next time in… "The Battle Between Three for The Heart of an Ookami"!

Ja ne! n.n


	11. The Battle Between Three

Hello and welcome chapter 10!

What awaits our heroes? And what happens when Hakkaku and Ginta come to check up and Kouga and stumble upon on of Kyou's potions?

Read to find out!

---------------- - - --------------------------------- - - -----------

The Battle Between Three For The Heart of an Ookami

---------------- - - --------------------------------- - - -----------

It was a relatively quite afternoon. The birds were chirping happily, the sun was shining, no clouds in sight, it was fucking hot, and two ookami were running through the trees screaming. Oh yes, it was a lovely day so far.

"R-run faster Hakkaku, it's c-catching up!"

Hakkaku was panting heavily in sync with his friend, "I'm t-trying!"…that is until he fell… "Gah! Ginta! Ginta! Wait for me!" He pushed himself up and ran after his friend silently hoping the demon chasing them had either lost interest or just wouldn't catch him. Hakkaku finally caught up to his friend, "That was awful Ginta! Kouga wouldn't just leave a comrade to die!"

Ginta heaved and slowed down as he noticed the demon was no longer behind them, "Yeah, well I'm not Kouga…" the gray haired wolf plopped down on the forest ground, trying desperately to seize his breath.

"We have to find him…" the spiky haired demon sat next to Ginta, absentmindedly looking up to the sky as he spoke.

"No kidding. He only has…well, less than three weeks left to find a mate."

"Wha! Is that all? I thought he had more time, no wonder the elders have been getting antsy."

Ginta nodded and sighed, "You'd think he'd have one by now being who he is. Either way we have to find him before our clan is completely overrun by those damn kitsune."

"They may be small in size, but their numbers out number ours ten-fold! I just…" Hakkaku paused in mid sentence and picked something up off of the ground, "Ginta, what's this?" He held up a small box like object, it was made of iron and had swirled designs on it.

"How should I know?" Curiously Ginta took the box from his comrade and opened it, "Gah! It smells horrible!" he quickly put the lid back in place and took a deep breath of now fresh air.

"Maybe it's a weapon? I've heard of potions and what not being used as weapons."

"I guess it's possible, but, what's it doing here?"

"Don't know. Maybe some traveling warriors or something dropped it."

"It'd be a terrible waste. May as well keep it just in case that demon comes back. But let's not open it again…god that smelled awful!" Ginta scrunched up his nose at the memory and got up from the ground after Hakkaku.

"Come on Ginta, we should look for Kouga some more. I just hope we can catch up."

"We've done it before."

"Well yeah, but that's because he slowed down for us!" Hakkaku sighed, hopefully their leader would be moving at a normal pace so they could catch him. If not, well they were in trouble.

And so the two Ookami Youkai, right and left hand men of the infamous Yourouzoku leader Kouga set off to inform their leader of the trouble on the mountains, to drag him back, and to hopefully pick on him for not yet finding a mate and not get smacked for it.

They had been traveling for days on end since they had left the village. There were no signs of Naraku or the town they had been looking for. It was getting very tiring, not to mention frustrating. And as the time went by, only more suspicions were evident.

The sun was setting and the group was settling in for the night, Kouga had been trying to distance himself from Kagome, which every one found unusual. Even Kagome who was slightly happy about it found it odd.

'_Why is he avoiding me so much? I mean, not that I mind, seeing him just makes these feelings I have worse, but why? Did I do something to offend him?'_ The young miko thought over reasons as to why her wolf friend was acting so strange, then it hit her, '_My god! Good lord no! Kouga-kun's and Inuyasha's sense of smell!' _She blushed deeply as the thought came to mind,_ 'maybe…maybe Kouga and Inuyasha can…smell it…That would explain why Inuyasha gets those disgusted looks whenever I look at Kouga and feel that way…And it would also give a good reason for why Kouga-kun's been avoiding me.'_

She sighed and shook her head free of the thoughts_, 'I guess I should just be glad that Kouga-kun is good enough to not take advantage of me. God knows if he tried something when I'm like that I probably wouldn't do much to stop him…' _Her blush deepened and she focused on unrolling her sleeping bag.

Kouga sat himself by a small river, it was getting harder and harder to fight the urges and not jump Kagome when she looked at him, when she gave off that sweet scent…He sighed, '_can't avoid her forever…maybe I should just give in.'_ He scowled at himself, '_no, that's not what Kagome would want and that's not how it should happen. Though, Kyou said that the potion wouldn't have reacted if Kagome didn't have feelings for me, so would it be alright? Would it be what Kagome would want consciously or unconsciously? If I did mate with her, would she go back to her normal self and hate me for doing it? That isn't a risk I can take, but if I don't, Kagome may die.'_

The Yourouzoku leader dipped his feet into the chilled water, pondering over what could and couldn't be done, _'there's only about two weeks left before the next full moon. So Kagome's longing will be getting stronger…more and more demons have been attacking us, strangely none of them have demanded the shards; "by all means the heated__ scent will drive many a demon man insane. If you don't mate her Inuyasha or perhaps another will." Maybe that's why…the other demons can smell Kagome…' _He sneered at the thought of any other taking his woman as their mate, "I can't let that happen…" he spoke to no one in particular, but some one was there to answer anyway.

"Can't let what happen?" Kouga jumped slightly at the familiar voice and turned in its direction.

"A-Ayame? What are you doing here?" His eyebrow twitched in irritation, this was not what he needed right now.

The she wolf huffed, "I could ask you the same question! Why are you traveling with those humans? The elders told me you were searching for a mate, I won't let anyone else have you Kouga!" She narrowed her eyes at him as a mother would a child who had broken a vase from playing ball in the house.

He growled at her, "You are not in charge of my affairs, woman! I will mate who I want."

Ayame growled right back at him, "If you want that human woman so badly then why haven't you mated her yet? You obviously don't pain for her that much! Don't you understand Kouga? You love is one sided! Get over it already! You made a promise, you said I'd be your mate…how can you-how can you just go back on your word like that and for a human no less?" unshed tears brimmed her emerald eyes, however she wouldn't let them fall, she had to much pride.

Sighing, Kouga absently rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen, Ayame, I didn't mean to make that promise. You were just a child…Right now, I don't even want a mate, this isn't my choice. And you're wrong, I do pain for Kagome, more than I do for anyone else! And if I was told the truth, then I now have proof that she feels the same way, to some extent anyway…" the last sentence was said hushed, he knew that Ayame would hear though, wolf ears where far more powerful and picked up a lot.

"Kouga…" Ayame looked to the ground sadden, quickly pushing it away she stated, "I'm traveling with you."

Kouga's eyes shot open, "Wha…?" brilliant comeback! The twitching eye made it even better!

"I said I'm coming with you. I won't let that human have you! I'll make you fall in love with me, I can't see the jewel shards, but you will love me!"

The mighty wolf leader twitched in his right eye, he knew if he told her no she'd just puff up and come anyway, and he knew if he used reverse psychology she'd take it as a proposal or something or at best just grin a lot. So he chose the best possible response and just twitched refusing to give her his answer or opinion.

After a moment of intense twitching Kouga rose to his feet and walked away, knowing the stubborn she wolf would follow. Within moments they were both within the camp area, luckily Kagome and the other Human's were sleeping along with the kitsune and neko, Inuyasha wasn't…

"What's she doing here?" The hanyou scuffed, glaring at the brown wolf who answered.

"Damned if I know…apparently she's stalking us…" he let out an agitated growl and sat by a tree leaning his back against it as he crossed his arms.

"I'm going to be traveling with you and your human friends for awhile." The white wolf looked to the inu-hanyou as she spoke as though clarifying her reason for being there.

"Like hell you are! We already took in one wolf, I'll be damned if we let another one in! It's bad enough with just him here!" He glowered, this was not going the way he wanted.

"I'm staying and there's nothing you can do about it!" Ayame glared at up at him and sat cross-legged on the forest ground her arms crossed much like Kouga's across her chest.

Inuyasha jumped down from his spot in the tree, "Oh we'll see about that!" he cracked his knuckles and poached the young she wolf.

"Inuyasha…"

He stopped at the sound of Kagome voice, she wasn't awake, was she? He looked to the miko who rolled over in her sleep. She was sleeping, "Are you…dreaming about me…?" he asked her sleeping form in a muted voice, aware of the possessive growl coming from the male wolf.

"Oswari…"

With that he fell to the ground with a large thud, moments later pushing himself up out of an Inuyasha sized crater, hearing the obvious chuckle and seeing cocky smirk of the damned wolf… _'oh I'll show him…'_ Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the wolf and jumped into the tree, he'd show him, but not now. He didn't want to risk waking Kagome; she was petulant when woken up.

Morning came swiftly and the group was up. Introductions were made and Kagome had no problem with Ayame traveling with them, or at least that's what she said.

Kagome was happy Ayame was there, but at the same time upset about it. She knew Kouga and Ayame were engaged and she knew that for some anomalous reason she hated it, she wanted Kouga all to herself and she just couldn't figure out why. However, with Ayame there there's no way Kagome would 'attack' Kouga and try to full fill what tempting thoughts have been plaguing her, right?

Wrong.

The day seemed as long as…well I don't know, but seemed pretty fucking long either way! Ayame was always trying to stay close to Kouga and glared at Kagome…a lot. Kagome sighed knowing wholly why, _'Ayame is a wolf demon, she can probably smell just as well as Inuyasha and Kouga-kun. I don't want to feel like that, I just can't help it…'_ she felt more and more angry every time Ayame came closer to Kouga. _'Why?'_

Kyou of course, didn't miss this and was enjoying the scenes to there fullest every time Kagome got angry and tried to hide it_. 'Hide all you want, you're not fooling anyone Kagome-chan.'_ And of course because Kagome smelled the way she did and was getting jealous the way she did over Kouga, Inuyasha and Ayame were both pissed off, where as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were mystified, and Kouga was well…happy, proud? It was hard to tell. _'what fun…'_ Kyou smirked.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha and Kouga both turned to look in the same direction and ran full speed. The other's followed confusedly, the human's and Shippou didn't have the sense of smell Inuyasha and Kouga did, and Ayame didn't know the odor well enough to know what was wrong.

The stopped in a vacant field and Sango nearly snarled, "Kagura…" she looked around franticly for her younger brother Kohaku, "Where's Kohaku?" She glared at the wind witch as did Kouga and Inuyasha.

Kyou didn't know what this all was, but it seemed interesting enough so she just literally sat back and watched the scene play out.

Ayame had never met this 'Kagura' person, but she did know who she was and why Kouga hated her so much. The she wolf got into a fighting stance she would battle if she had to.

The red-eyed wind demon laughed, "Kohaku is not with me, he has stayed back with Naraku. I have come to take your life and the shards as well." She gave her trade mark smirk and the battle commenced as she opened her fan, "Fujin no Mae…"

The two ookami had been running, only stopping for food and rest. It had been days and their noses told them they were getting close to Kouga. They both stopped hesitantly. "G-Ginta…you smell that?" he stuttered and sniffed the air once more, hoping he was wrong.

"Yeah...it's Kagura…" both wolves gulped and began running faster, Kouga might be in trouble. As his right and left hand men, it was their duty to help their leader, as much as they hated the thought of dieing in the process.

They had been running towards the battlefield for an hour in Kagome's time, and until the sun reached a different spot in the sky in their time…don't you love telling time?

They had just reached the outskirts of the battle field and looked on in horror, Kouga and Ayame were cut and bleeding from many areas on their exposed flesh, Inuyasha wasn't faring much better he did have his sword out though, and the humans had minor injuries…except for the one sitting on the ground…laughing…that's not normal…

"Kouga! We're coming!" Hakkaku shouted as he and Ginta sprinted towards their leader, they had to do something to help him, but what? They weren't nearly as strong as he was, '_wait, the potion weapon!'_ Hakkaku grabbed the box that he had tied to his pelt and threw it at the wind user. _'Please hit!'_

Ginta gasped as he saw his friend hurl the box at their enemy, _'That's it! Please hit, don't miss, don't miss!'_ he silently prayed in sync with Hakkaku, face falling when Kagura's wind blades sliced right through the box.

Soon after Kagura sliced the box, she began to feel funny…she inhaled the air that smelled… _'awful! What's that revolting smell! What's this…this feeling…?' _she then looked up seeing Kouga charging at her, she could feel herself flushing, which was a first… She jumped out of the way and looked to the other wolf, the female, she was holding her head in her hands and blushing deeply, probably having the same shocking thoughts Kagura was. An urge came over the wind user and she found she was no long able to control her body. That's when she leaped…right onto Kouga!

"Kouga!" the wind user gasped out his name held his arm tightly afraid he would disappear if she let go.

"You! Get away from my Kouga!" Ayame jumped next to Kagura and grabbed Kouga's other arm. "He's mine!"

Kagura growled at the she wolf, "Yeah right! Like a little whelp like you can please a man like Kouga!" She tugged the great yourouzoku leader who was once again twitching and for good reason, towards her.

"Back off! He's my fiancé! He'll be my mate!"

"No! You're wrong he will be my mate!"

The two youkai started playing tug of war with Kouga's arms glaring and yelling at each other…and all through this all Inuyasha and Shippou could do was watch.

Kyou was laughing uncontrollably, Kouga was asking Ginta and Hakkaku what the hell they did, and Sango was chasing Miroku around saying "let me bear your child!" and "I'm not pregnant yet!" when he got nervous and ran.

Kagome, Kagome had finally snapped. She stalked up to the fighting to the fighting females and screamed, "You two get away from my Kouga! He loves me!" with that the sweet little miko did something unexpected, that's right…she slapped the two youkai females…not normal slapped, oh no. Kagome bitch slapped them then attached herself around Kouga's waist while snarling and hissing when the other females tried to get close.

- - - - --------- - - - - - - - - - -- ---------- -- - -- - - -- - - - - - -- -------- - - - - -- - - - - -----

And so it ends…Kagome's crazy, Kagura's insane, Ayame's…normal? And Sango wants Miroku! All the while Kouga has become a breeding stud and Inuyasha committed suicide. Oh yeah, and Ginta and Hakkaku are just lost and confused…I don't have anything planned for Kyou so we'll say Kouga and Inuyasha killed her out of spite!

What a happy ending…

**And for the record, I don't think this is really it…n.n;;**

**I just haven't figured anything out past this point so it's the end until I come up with something more.**

**Sigh, I hate writer's block with a passion. I'm welcome to ideas…**

Please review!

Ja ne.


	12. Kagura’s Betrayal and Naraku’s Loss

Welcome to Chapter Eleven!

First off I'd like to thank Ravona for the suggestion! It's very good and would make for a very unexpected twist in the story! n.n Thank you very much I may just do that!

Second, I still have slight writer's block, but hopefully as the writing of this chapter progresses it will become less stressful.

Now onto the story!

------- - - -- - - - ---------- - - --- ---------

**Kagura's Betrayal and Naraku's Loss**

------- - - -- - - - ---------- - - --- ---------

Kagome's mind was no longer her own, it belonged to Kouga. She wasn't sure when or how but apparently she had fallen out of love with Inuyasha and in love with Kouga! And now when she finally realized how she felt two females tried to take him from her, one of them didn't even make sense! She was snapped out of her thoughts by a commotion, it seems that the other females had been two, Sango was no longer chasing Miroku and Ayame and Kagura were no longer fighting Kagome and each other for Kouga.

Every one's heads snapped at the sound of Kouga enraged roar. 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" he glowered at the young healer as well as his right and left hand men, unsure of whom he should be blaming. Ginta and Hakkaku threw the potion, or so that's what he guessed it was, but Kyou was the only one he knew of that would make such a thing.

Hakkaku and Ginta hugged one another tightly in fear, "WE DIDN'T KNOW!" they had never seen their leader this upset… _'maybe we should wait a little longer to tell him about the tribe's problems…'_

The yourouzoku leader just snarled and looked to the 'healer' as she called herself, "You probably had something to do with this! Well what the hell? I can understand Ayame reacting to the potion, but KAGURA! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" he huffed, and he puffed, and big bad wolf glared, oh did he glare! Then he noticed the women had released him and glared some more.

All eyes were now on Kyou, waiting for an explanation. Kagura didn't know what she was doing and hell she wanted to know just as much as the other sex crazed females! "My dear Kouga-kun, I did nothing. Your friends seemed to have just come across one of my aphrodisiacs is all."

Inuyasha blinked and glared with a force that rivaled Kouga, "You…you drugged Kagome?"

"To put it lightly, yes, yes I did. Only in her and Kouga-kun's best interest though I assure you."

Kagome's eyes widen she couldn't believe it! _'Does that mean…does that mean that I'm not in love? Am…am I just…'_ her eyes began to water, but she refused to let her tears fall.

"Her best interest? Her best interest? YOU THINK putting HER LIFE in DANGER WOULD BE in HER BEST INTEREST!" Kouga was beyond fuming, how could this woman say this?

"Wait, does that mean Sango might die?" Miroku was shocked to say the least. He wasn't ready to bed Sango, but he didn't want her to die!

However, the hanyou was still in a state of shock, _'Kagome's life is in danger? How what will happen? There must be some way to save her…'_

Kyou chuckled slightly at hearing Kouga's muffled prayer _'please let Kagura's life be in danger…'_ how nice… "No I do not think her life is in any danger." Kyou walked up to the box and lifted it, sniffing it lightly, "From the smell I'd say this is a different one from the one I used on Kouga and Kagome. While Kagome is in a demonic heat, this only ups the sex drive and is directed towards the first man seen or a man that the woman has strong feeling for. In Kagura's case I can only assume by the reactions that it was at first sight rather than feeling." She dipped her hand into the powder and casually licked some of it off, "yes, this one will leave Sango's life intact."

"This potion's probably demon based too right?" Kouga's glared didn't lessen as he waited for the so-called healer to nod in response, "Why the hell are all of your potions made for demon females anyway?" his twitched in irritation.

"Because human females either never want to use them or want something stronger."

Ginta blinked dumbly, "Hold on, if the potion is meant for women, why aren't you clinging or trying to maul anyone?"

Kouga blinked that's right, why wasn't she? He looked to the girl also curious on the answer.

"I actually have some self control…" she smirked as the offended females glared and/or growled at her, "But it also probably has something to do with the fact that I make these potions and probably have built up an immunity.

Kouga sighed, "Alright, I know about Kagome, but how do we cure the rest of them, I don't like the idea of multiple mates and becoming a breeding stud, especially when it involves Kagura…" the name was pronounced with a nice amount of venom and hatred spilling of off it.

"To tell the truth I'm surprised they aren't cured yet…I would have thought you'd been mated several times over by all three of them by now." Kyou laughed and continued, "There are two ways to get them off you…or to get Sango off Miroku, three ways can be done for Sango I'm sure…"

Inuyasha did not like this…At least now he knew why Kagome smelled like 'that' all this time around Kouga… "Well, how do we fix this…I don't really care about the damned wolf or what Sango and Miroku do, but I have business with Kagura and her maker! And I'm not letting Kouga have Kagome!"_ 'or letting Kagome die…I'll have to ask about that later…'_

"Sorry, Inu-kun…Nothing can be done for Kagome, if she doesn't mate with Kouga-kun she'll die…" after a loud pissed off 'what' from Inuyasha she continued, "As for the demon girls. Kouga you can either mate with them or I can use another potion to transfer the sexual energy to someone else or two others."

"The first one is defiantly out! Transfer them to Inuyasha!" Kouga pointed a clawed finger to the hanyou as emphasis.

"Fat chance you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha growled lowly at Kouga…

"Doesn't look like Inuyasha wants them." She went through her potions selecting one, opening it, and removing two pill like figures. "Have the two take one of these…they should listen to you seeing as they are under the influence, or most would, if they have stubborn personalities you might need to use a bit of 'persuasion'." She put slight prominence on the 'persuasion' part and gave them to Kouga.

The wolf leader looked to Ayame and Kagura, more glaring than looking at Kagura, "Take this." He ordered the both of them, surprised by the response he got.

"Kouga, under normal circumstances I would take it for you. But if I do now Kagome will have you all to herself and I can't let that happen!" Ayame glared stubbornly at her fiancé and future mate.

"Feh! As though I'd listen to you wolf boy! I may take it after you become mine!" The wind user smirked.

Kouga growled and looked to the healer, "now what?"

"Easy." The healer walked up to Kouga taking the pills from him and then smiled sweetly, "Say 'ah'."

"Say wha…?" it might not have been 'ah' but as soon as the wolf opened his mouth Kyou plopped one of the pills in and used her free arm to shove Kagura into Kouga, hard. Unfortunately for them, or for Kouga anyway what happen next was unavoidable.

Kouga's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe this, not only had he fallen for one of the most stupid tricks ever, but he was kissing his arch-nemesis! This couldn't get any worse.

Some how through the power of the lip lock the pill was transferred into the wind demons mouth and she, being surprised, swallowed it. _'Eww! It tastes horrible, worse than what the last one smelled!'_ she closed her eyes and grimaced in disgust; she didn't feel the hands on her head or the rotating of her position, all she knew was that when she opened her eyes she saw the most handsome looking piece of stud she'd ever seen…_ 'what was his name again? Oh well…'_ once more her face flushed and she rushed towards the good-looking man, latching onto him. "MINE!" every one gasped at whom she had grabbed, the man made sickening noises, and his companions laughed.

"Get her off of me! I don't wanna die!" Hakkaku was flapping his arms not unlike a constipated chicken as Ginta laughed at his friend's misfortune, Kouga could only shake his head; he felt sorry for his white haired friend.

Kyou smirked at the events and turned towards Ayame, "Ok Aya-chan your turn, let's let fate decide who you'll bond to, Ginta…" at this Ginta's laughing stopped and he 'epped' quietly debating on whether or not he should run away, "or Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared and muttered something like 'it sure as hell better not be me…' and 'I'll kill you' this of course made our dear Kyou smirk in amusement.

"No! Kouga's the only one for me! He'll be my mate!" The white wolf continued to hold Kouga's arm as Kagome subconsciously hissed at her.

"Will you take the medicine if Kouga promises to mate you?" Kyou looked to the red head in mock pleading.

"He already promised me that!"

This girl was getting on her nerves… _'how annoying…'_ Kyou's left eye twitched slightly and she smiled, "Dear Aya-chan…" then as suddenly as the smile appeared it faded, only to replaced by an evil looking scowl and narrowed eyes, "Take the damned pill!" with that Kyou leaped at the girl wolf and somehow force fed her the potion in pill form.

Every one watched as Ayame cringed at the taste then only seconds later was attached to the gray haired wolf demon who in turn screamed and flailed his arms with Hakkaku, both looking as though were having a severe panic attack and/or seizer.

Off in a distant land some one watched the scene, a small girl with white hair and impassive face watched them all through a mirror. The young looking girl walked into a different room speaking in a dreary lifeless like voice, "Naraku…"

A man sitting in the middle of the room looked to his creation, the one he called 'Kanna', "What news do you have for me, Kanna? Kagura has failed in her mission?" his eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Kagura is on there side now… For the time being. It seems as though she has let a potion take control of her."

"I see. I knew she was useless… She has served her purpose and has stayed here long enough…" Naraku held out his hand, as though calling for something to appear, yet nothing happened, "What?" He looked shocked and stood from his spot he walked past Kanna and to two jars, the ones that held Kanna's and Kagura's hearts. One was missing…how could this have happened with out his knowledge? Did Kagura really have the nerve to steal back her heart? No, even if she did Naraku would have known. Someone or something was able to get past his forces, his barrier, and past him as well…

_'Kagura's death will have to wait…'_ "Kanna, do you have any idea what has happened to Kagura's heart?" he eyed the white girl, she wouldn't have either. Naraku was far too much in control of both of them.

"I do not know." Kanna stared blankly at the jars, mutely wondering what had happened to her sister's heart. Who would have been able to do such a thing out side of Naraku's knowing?

"Heh. Fools…" A man cloaked in black lay far to the East, out of Naraku's knowledge and lair, in an unknown forest. He stared up into the sky, smirking, "When will filth like Naraku know you can't control something lost? That girls concoctions have more effect than what even she knows I bet!"

He looked to a bag he held, in it was a heart. A heart that needed to be returned to its rightful owner, a wolf demon with white spiked hair.

------- - - -- - - - ---------- - - --- ---------------- - - -- - - - --

That's all for now!

Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter, **"Sango's Cure and the Unknown Love of A Wind Mistress"**!

Thank you for reading!

Ja!


	13. Sango’s Cure and an Unknown Love

Welcome to chapter 12!

Sorry it's taken longer than normal for me to update, a lot has been going on lately and it's making it hard to concentrate on my writing. u.u

I've been going back and forth from the doctors to find out what's wrong with me (aside from my mental insaneness) we finally got the results yesterday. Turns out I have Polycystic Kidney Disease. It's a genetic thing were cyst form in/on the kidneys (I apparently, have multiple cyst on/in both my kidneys). My Grandmother on my father's side had it and died from complications, but that was back in the 1960's. I also found out that on my mother's side Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome is common, so it's possible I may develop that as well. How lovely, if I do get it, then I'll have cyst all in the lower regions of my body, such a comforting thought! -.-;

Anyway,

In this chapter we learn how Sango is cured of the potion and of what was done to cure Ayame and Kagura. What does this mysterious man mean when he gives Kagura's heart to Hakkaku, and what is his relationship to Kyou?

Dear nekozuki114,

Thank you for your reviews!

As for your questions, I'm sorry to say that you'll just have to wait to find out!

I know I'm evil.

Thank you again for your reviews, I'm very grateful! n.n

Inukochan

Dear aGreatPenName,

It's nice to know this story has a fan!

Thank you for your review and support.

I look forward to reading more of your reviews in the future! n.n

Inukochan

Read, review, and enjoy!

---------- ---------- -------------------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Sango's Cure and the Unknown Love of A Wind Mistress!

---------- ---------- -------------------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Miroku sweat dropped as he watched the two flailing ookami, _'poor guys… wait, what about Sango? She said there were three ways Sango could be cured.' _He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something on his arm; he looked to see Sango staring up at him with lust filled eyes. _'Uh-oh, better ask quickly before Sango does something most inappropriate…'_ "Anou…Kyou-san, what can be done about Sango?"

Kyou's smirk faded slightly as she looked from the ookami and to Miroku and the taijiya, "One of three things. You can fulfill her desire, transfer it to someone else, or the third option." Her smirk returned.

Miroku gulped at seeing the smirk, _'that can't be good…'_ so far, Kyou had only smirked like that when she was greatly amused by something that another wouldn't find in the least bit funny, or when she was plotting something that would amuse her. "A-and what is o-option three?" he was afraid to ask, but it had to be done.

Kagome was still attached to Kouga's arm, despite her internal debate, _'is it the potion, or do I really love Kouga? Maybe there's more too it that I don't know. But, but, I just can help the way I feel! I- I want Kouga…what about Inuyasha, do I still feel the same for him? It's Kyou's potion, I'll just have to ask her, if I can gain back control of my body, why won't I let go of his arm! But…I don't want to let go…' _she sighed at her thoughts and brought her attention back to what was going on, she might be missing out on something important.

"The third option, my dear monk, has to do with emotion. Human women are more in tune with their internal feelings, though some aren't willing to admit them. This emotion can over power the drug Sango inhaled and cure her. In other words, if she has any strong emotional attachment to you this where it will be shown. Tell me, monk, how do you feel about Sango? Your answer will choose her fate."

Miroku swallowed and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "A-are you sure that's the only other way?" he asked, both knowing and fearing the answer. Kyou nodded a smirk lingering on her features as Miroku sighed and looked at Sango. "If that's what must be done. S-Sango…" the brunette looked up at him once more, mumbling his name quietly and he continued, "I…" he swallowed _'best to just say it and get it over with, the sooner Sango's back to normal the better.'_ "I like you!" the monk closed his eyes tightly waiting for a smack to the face that never came.

Sango could feel her heart pounding in her chest, _'h-he likes me?'_ a blush stained her cheeks and she did the only sane thing there was to do at a time like this, that's right, she fainted.

"Sango!" Miroku reached out and caught the taijiya, gently setting her down. He sighed, he said it, he finally said it, would Sango go back to her normal self now?

The night went by what came in the morning was only stranger than the previous day's events, if that's even possible…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kagura fumed, not only was she back to normal, she was also pissed and confused…good combination? I think not. "Are you saying that last night I actually…with a wolf? I don't even know who he is? Who the hell are you?" she glared at the white haired wolf that only cringed.

"H-ha-Hakkaku, I'm… uh… I'm Kouga's right hand man…" the poor wolf looked down and fiddled with a small pebble. He just couldn't believe he did that. Kagura, their tribes nemesis was now his mate, and wolf demons mate for life, oh yeah, he was screwed…excuse the pun, I guess he was in more ways than one.

However, Hakkaku wasn't the only one who got a mate last night Ayame had gotten Ginta to give up and give in. The two were now mated as he and Kagura were, though they were taking it a bit easier, seeing as their both wolves and from tribes that needed an alliance anyway. Even if Ayame was set on Kouga, there was nothing that could be done now, they were mates and they were stuck with it.

"Arg! I can't believe this! How could this happen! It's not right at all!" the wind witch steamed as she listen to the stuttering reply that brought up one thought, _'you've GOT to be kidding…'_

"Go-Go-Gomen nasai! W-wolves mate for life…" Hakkaku mumbled the last part. He was terrified of what might happen, this woman, his new mate could kill him at anytime if she wanted to…

While the 'love birds' were having their discussion Kagome could do nothing but think on the conversation she had with Kyou the night before…

:Flashback:

"Ah… anou… Kyou-kun, can we talk?" Kagome was unusually fidgety, and for the first time in a while she was so set on something that she didn't even feel the need to be near Kouga. She just had to ask Kyou, she had to know the truth. Kyou nodded to Kagome and the two left for the hot springs, no one would follow them there. The boys for obvious reasons, Sango was passed out and Ayame and Kagura were… erm… 'busy' with their newly found 'wolf meat'.

They reached the hot springs and Kyou looked to Kagome smiling, "So, Kagome-chan, what did you want to speak with me about?" she already knew the answer, nevertheless asking seemed natural.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked the healer in the eye, "Did you really drug me? Is that the real reason I… I feel this way for Kouga-kun?" the miko's heart skipped a beat as she said the wolf's name.

"I knew it." Kyou's now traditional smirk appeared, "I'll explain the potion to you. What I used on you and Kouga is an aphrodisiac that doubles as a truth serum. What I mean by truth serum is that if you didn't have any feeling or desire for Kouga then you wouldn't have had any reaction to him. Because you had a reaction we know that somewhere in your subconscious you have a want, a desire to be Kouga's and have him as your own as well. It is a marvelous way to find if your love feels the same, or if your love acts a way for power or for true." She repeated what she had told Kouga and waited for Kagome's reaction.

Kagome blinked, "So-so, I am acting this way because I like Kouga-kun?"

"In a way yes. If you didn't like him then you wouldn't have had any reaction what so ever. Either way, you should know, that if you don't mate with him before the next full moon something horrible will happen to you."

"I'll die right?" Kagome sighed, she knew it, and she wasn't surprised. With all that's happened since she first came to this world there wasn't much to be surprised about anymore. "So, I love Kouga…does he feel the same, did you drug him too?"

"Yes to both. Only Kouga's aphrodisiac was human based, it had to be. If I had given him a demon based aphrodisiac then he probably would already have taken you by now."

:End Flashback:

'_So, I really do have feelings for Kouga-kun…'_ she groaned no matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out the main question that now buzzed through her mind constantly, _'What about Inuyasha?'_ Once again she was shaken out of her thoughts.

A dark cloud formed above the group, arguments ceased, and all heads turned towards the black abyss preparing for a battle as a demonic scent gusted to the canines' noses.

Kouga quickly got into a fighting stance, standing protectively in front of Kagome as Inuyasha put one hand on the hilt of his sword, growling in anticipation.

A deep cackle resounded throughout the area as a man cloaked in black stepped from the shadows. His body covered in a black cloak, his face was sealed from view by wrappings and his left eye was concealed with a black eye patch, the kanji for death printed over it, the only thing visible was his right eye that shone in a blood red color, not unlike Kagura's. His hand that was covered in a black glove held a bag that seemed to pulse with each small breath.

Inuyasha's growling increased, he'd been itching for a fight, perhaps he'd get one now. "Who the hell are you?" he flexed his claws over his sword's hilt once more ready to pull it out and strike at any given time.

The figure cackled once more and responded, "Have no fear, hanyou. I have not come here for you or any of your companions. However, to answer your question, I am called…"

"Shii…" the black-cloaked man was cut off by Kyou. The woman healer looked at him through cold eyes as she spoke.

"Very good, well done, sweet mistress. It is good to know that all of those I once knew haven't forgotten." Shii slowly approached her, as though stalking a deer. "It has been a long time hasn't it? One would think a traitor like you would have not the guts to stay within the crimes limits."

The healer's eyebrow twitched slightly and she smirked, "you're one to talk. One would think that scum such as ye would have sullied back to your spineless hole for eternity in fear of defeat a second time."

Shii huffed in response, " Oh yeah, well…Well you're fat!"

"Take that back! I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Well at least I'm attractive! I'm not so ugly that I have to hide behind black and wrappings!"

"You wenchly cur! It's called a fashion statement! At least I don't wear that gaudy blue! The blue on your top doesn't even match the blue bottoms! And who the hell wears their hair like that! You're supposed to be a woman, but tend I wonder…"

The group watched the exchange between the man called Shii and the woman healer that had in a way cursed them all.

Shippou's right eye ticed, everything was weird enough as it was why did it have to get worse? "What are they kids? They're worse than Kagome and Inuyasha!"

At that remark the hanyou's ear twitched slightly and he bobbed the poor kit, "Shut up, Shippou!"

"Waaaaah! Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me!"

"Oswari"

Timber, and the hanyou falls! (Sorry, I had a lot of sugar last night, I'm still on a bit of a sugar buzz. ; )

Kagome cleared her throat, she was glad for the distraction, but the noise was getting a bit annoying as the quibbling Shii and Kyou seemed to get louder with each insult, "Excuse me, can one of you tell us what's going on?" The miko blinked as they ignored her, "Hey, hey I'm talking to you! Ah! Don't throw things! Stop it! No fighting! Shippou is not a weapon! Put him down! The both of you just SHUT UP!"

The two fighting instantly stopped in mid strangle. Shii had Shippou in one hand as though he were about to smack Kyou with the kitsune cub and Kyou had a firm grip on Shii's neck, their limbs were tangled as they were trying to hit, maim, wound each other in various ways at the same given time. Quite an interesting sight to behold if I do say so myself.

"Now that I've got your attention… What's going on?" Kagome crossed her arms and leered at the two, much as a mother scolding her children would.

The red-eyed man cleared his own gullet and set Shippou down. "I came to deliver a message, as well as to return that which I posses to it's rightful owner. Though, if I had known this-this 'thing' was going to be here I would have waited!" He glared at the 'thing', namely, Kyou.

Kyou scuffed out an incoherent insult, only the canines could hear it, but it couldn't have been good… Ginta and Hakkaku were both supporting a blush, Ayame would have been too were she not asleep, and Inuyasha and Kouga just laughed… a lot… damn can they breathe? Gasping like that just isn't normal. Now that's just rude, rolling around like that! (Sorry, still on that buzz! n.n)

Kagome ignored the hanyou's laugh as well as the hot-steamy wolf's…instead she was focused on her own flushing face at that thought. "Ahem, w-well…do you mind explaining a bit more? What do you need to return? What message? Who is it for? You haven't given us a lot to work with!" Kagome tried to remain straight-faced and to disregard her thoughts about Kouga.

The laughing momentarily increased at Kagome's statement/questions. Given what Kyou had just said, mixed with what Kagome just said, well it just sounded wrong. The laughing quickly ceased when the man walked up to Kouga's right hand man.

"Hakkaku, that was your name wasn't it? I have something for you." Shii held out his gloved hand, and gave the bag to the wolf. "This belongs to you. Charrish it."

All eyes went to the spike haired wolf demon as he opened the bag, he scrunched his nose slightly sniffing, "What is this, food?"

"Not quite, but I have no doubt that you will 'eat' she who once possessed it. If you know what I mean."

"Not really…" Hakkaku sweat dropped, what did this meat, this heart have to do with him? Something wafted over his senses, a scent of hope, wonderment, and fear? He turned his head towards the scent. "Kagura?"

The wind witch was speechless. How was it possible?_ 'How did he get it? How is it possible for anyone to get within Naraku's barrier? How? Is that really my…my…' _she was shaken out of her thoughts by the wolf next to her.

"That's right, Kagura." Shii chuckled, "It is your heart."

"WHAT?" Hakkaku nearly dropped the organ in surprise; it was Kagura's?

"How? How could you get it? How did you get past Naraku?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she question the man that had given away her heart, "And why give it to the wolf? It belongs to me."

"How wrong you are. You gave your heart away to that wolf as soon as you took that potion. I should know the effects of that toxin better than anyone; it's my curse. Girl, you may be free from Naraku, but your heart will never be fully free, someone will always carry a part of it. That wolf will always carry all of it, if not physically, then emotionally." He responded, dexterously overlooking her questions.

Hakkaku gasped as he felt the heart he held, Kagura's heart, skip a beat as she said his name and passed out.

As Hakkaku knelled by the newly knocked out Kagura Miroku spoke to Shii, "There is one thing I do not understand. What do you mean when you say the aphrodisiac is your curse? Also, if you did not know that Kyou was here, how could you have known about the potion?"

"Both are good points. It is my curse because I used that potion on someone." He looked to the side as though horrified by what he was about to say, "I wanted a one night stand…not a lunatic stalker!" He then turned his head to Kyou and screamed at her, "You ruined my life!"

"Hey don't yell at me! You're the one that wanted it! If you didn't like her like that then you shouldn't have even tried! Take responsibility you spineless bastard!"

"How was I supposed to know she'd fall for me? You should have said something you traitor! You did it on purpose just to fuck up my life!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kagome took a breath and looked at them, "So…that's why you two were fighting earlier…" it was more a statement that a question, it just seemed like such a stupid reason to start feuding. But then again, people are generally stupid creatures…kind of, sort of… anyway.

They both nodded and glared at each other as Kagome sighed in frustration, _'honestly! They're worse than Inuyasha!'_ the miko shook her head.

Shii cleared his throat once more, ignoring a sneeze and mumble from the hanyou 'someone must be talking about me…' "Anyway, as to the other question. I could sense it…that's all I'll say…" he shuddered and began walking away. Two seconds later without another word he started to full out sprint just as Ginta was about to speak. Leaving only a dust trail behind.

The gray haired youkai blinked, "What was that about?"

Then a woman with a rope in one hand and chains in the other flew past them yelling, "Shii-chan, come back! I love you!"

The group sweat dropped and Kouga looked to Kyou with a deadpan look, "Let me guess…that was the girl he used the potion on…"

"Yep."

Hakkaku and Ginta gulped at the notion of Kagura and Ayame chasing them around with ropes and chains while screaming 'I love you' and of course shivered.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- -------------------- ---------- ----------

Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it!

Please leave a leave review.

Oh yeah! I made pictures of Kyou, Shii, Dansuoke, Koto, and Resu (The last three are from chapters four and five)! I also made one of Kouga-kun. They're not all that good, but if you'd like to take a look the links are on my profile page.

And once more, I'm sorry for the late update! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner.

Next Chapter:

Kagome has yet to be cured and Kouga searches for a different way, but will his instincts and demonic blood get the better of him?

Stay tuned for, **"The Final Choice: Kouga's Decision!"**

Ja!


	14. The Final Choice: Kouga’s Decision!

Chapter 13!

Kagome has yet to be cured and Kouga searches for a different way, but will his instincts and demonic blood get the better of him?

Please read, review, and enjoy!

Dear AGreatPenName,

Thank you so much for the suggestion! I really suck at summaries, so this advice is greatly appreciated! n.n Anou…you don't mind if I steal that idea, do you? I wouldn't be able to think of anything better.

Also, I'm glade you like the story and characters! I can only hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last! Thank you again for your support!

-Inukochan-

Dear Nekozuki114,

:Laughs: I'm glad you liked it! Yes, the pairing is strange, one of my close friends referred to it as a "crack pairing" n.n;

I am not sure where Shii-san will stand in the story, haven't thought that far ahead yet. However, knowing me I'll probably have his next appearance in a very explicit sex scene between Kouga and Kagome where he runs out in front of them screaming, "Get her off me! I don't want to make babies, they smell!" while his 'lunatic stalker' is firmly attached to his back.

Anyway, thank you very much for the review and the support! I greatly appreciate it! n.n

-Inukochan-

And I big thanks to the rest of the stories fans and reviewers! I love you all:Glompage:

WARNING: Chapter contains MAJOR fluffiness! n.n

On with the story!

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---

The Final Choice: Kouga's Decision!

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---

Life was already weird, but it just seemed to get weirder by the second…

Kagome was once 'normal'. A normal life, normal friends, normal family, aside from her grandfather, and normal dreams about passing the math tests and getting into high school. 'Normal' was no longer an option in her mind as well as in reality. She was now a sex crazed maniac and lusting for a wolf who she apparently loved in some way, she was struggling to find out where her last crush stood, she is currently 500 years into the past, and all of her friends were not what the society she grew up in would call normal, obviously.

Kagome woke up in a sweat, her face was flushed and she was once more glad that no one but Kirara seemed to be around. Kyou was well Kyou, who ever knew where or what she was doing? Miroku and Shippou had taken Sango to Kaede's, just to make sure everything was alright, Kouga went to his land after Hakkaku and Ginta informed him of the invasion that was happening, Ginta was with Ayame discussing the past few days, Hakkaku and Kagura were just know where to be found, same with Inuyasha. _'Threesome?' _atthat thought she immediately colored deeper.

'_Damn the drugs! Damn the threesomes…damn the periods. Damn the mood swings from the periods! Damn Kouga and his sexiness!'_ she sighed in defeat she wasn't going to get rid of these dirty thoughts for a while. "Maybe a bath will help…" with that the miko got up from her sleeping bag and grabbed her arrows, not safe walking around at night alone ya know.

Unfortunately, what Kagome didn't know was that there were no close by springs, thus she got lost looking for them, hence she couldn't find her way back to Kirara for help, meaning she was left to wander aimlessly until something fell in love with, kidnapped and/or ate her. Nothing-unusual there!

The wolf clan had been saved. Kouga was damned pissed that his henchmen hadn't told him of the assault sooner, but what's done is done, he'd just have to beat them for it later. For now he was just taking out his frustration on one of the kitsune warriors. The kitsune's number's had increased greatly since a horrific battle between the wolf and fox demons, in this battle the wolves won over most of the fox territory. However, that was well over 40 years ago! The kitsune obviously wanted the land back; they weren't getting it on Kouga's watch.

The battle lasted a long period and Kouga's fist firmly connected with yet another fox fool that dared to challenge him. Most of the kisune had either retreated or were deceased, only a few still remained; stubborn as they were the wolf warriors managed to kill them. They had favored well. The yourouzoku had been on the losing side, but as soon as Kouga showed up that certainly changed, spirits were lifted and new hope was found as their leader barreled through nearly 50 of their opponents.

Kouga sat back against one of the cave walls, the battle had ended and they probably wouldn't have much trouble with the kitsune for a while. Only twelve of the wolves were killed and a minor number severely injured, this was good, they couldn't afford to lose many more after what Kagura and Naraku had done.

'_Kagura…how the hell am I supposed to explain that?'_ now that's a good question! Because Hakkaku and Kagura mated Kagura was now officially part of the tribe. Wolves or wolf demons anyway mate for life and killing one of the tribal members is against the laws of the clan; however, if a serious crime is committed while they are a member then death can be warranted. Kagura killed their brethren before she and Hakkaku had mated so it is against the ancestral law to kill her now. _'What to do? It doesn't seem as though she is working for Naraku anymore, but I can't just forgive her for what she did. Perhaps it's best not to think on it too much right now. There are more important things at hand.'_

"Kouga," one of the elders approached the young ookami youkai. "We need to talk." He watched as Kouga nodded and made a motion for him to continue, "You have little less than two weeks left to find a mate, the rest of the tribe is becoming restless. Have you made a choice?"

Kouga sighed, this was not what he needed, "I am in no mood to discuss this. The tribe can be restless, my affairs are my own business."

"Kouga, I understand your frustration, to be leading this tribe at such a young age must be very stressing. However, I cannot understand why you will not choose a mate. This tribe cannot function properly under these conditions. We need more offspring to ensure our clans future. Why not that nice Ayame girl? She may be younger, but she would make for a good alpha-female!"

"I have no interest in Ayame! Besides she has a mate, so the option isn't even available. As for the offspring, there are other women as well as men, there is no reason why they cannot produce."

"There is no reason you can't, that is unless you're…oh my, that would explain a lot…"

Kouga's face flushed at the idea, "Why you…" he took a breath to calm himself. This wolf may have disrespected him, but he was still an elder, "I am not infertile!" his eyebrow twitched as the elder wolf gaffed hardily. "I don't see the humor in this…"

"My dear boy…" the laughing ceased and the old man shook his head a small smirk gracing his lips, "just understand that you have minimal time left, if you don't have an female by then you will be given two choices; an arranged marriage or to make your temporary demission permanent."

Kouga watched the elder exit the cave and groaned, there was no way he'd be able to get any sleep. He rose to his feet after deciding he would go for a run, running always made things seem better.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kagome ran faster. Her legs hurt; she had run out of arrows, and to top it off there was an ugly hungry, or possibly horny demon chasing her. _'This is so not cool!'_ She continued to run for god knows how long until she finally tripped, giving the ugly demon a nice panty shot. The miko grabbed her bow as the demon dragged her by her ankle and forced her onto her back. His fangs were coated in a think saliva, his yellow eyes appeared to shine with lust as they roved over her body, the muscles under his purple skin visibly twitched as he roughly held one of her shoulders to the ground the other slashing at her clothing. Kagome screamed once more, she smacked the demon over and over again with her bow but it didn't seem to have any affect, "Someone, anyone, help me!"

A hideous howl of pain echoed as a shadow came from nowhere, mutilating the demon in a matter of seconds. "Kagome!" Kouga rushed to the miko's side. His relaxing run hadn't lasted long, the smell of fear washed off his Kagome in waves and the screaming didn't help his nerves either. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" The ookami gently pulled the human girl up concern evident in his crystal blue eyes.

"I…I'm ok…" Kagome sniffled; her eyes were brimming with tears. She was sure that demon was going to do something most unpleasant to her. _'but he didn't…Kouga saved me…'_ she looked up at the man holding her, her face flushing. Oh yeah, he's the wolf god of sex…

Kouga's own faced flushed as his nose caught scent of something that it probably shouldn't have. He coughed slightly and tried to block it out, "K-Kagome…what are you doing all the way out here?" the best way to block something out is to ignore it, and the best way to ignore something is to avoid it using any methods necessary.

"I don't know…I just wanted a bath…" She sniffled more and the notion of what almost happened to her started to fully set in. Her cheeks were soon moist with tears as they flowed from their glands, silent sobs raked at her lungs and chest.

Kouga blinked…if there was one thing he didn't like it was girls crying, if there was anything he liked worse than that it was Kagome crying… "Kagome…" he sighed and placed an arm around her trembling shoulders, pulling her closer until her head was rested against his chest. "It's alright…I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." He rubbed her back in soothing circles, hoping to calm her.

Time passed and eventually Kagome's sobbing ceased, she sniffled and sighed. She never realized how nice Kouga smelled. You'd think a wolf would smell, well, like a wolf or a dog, but no, Kouga had a calming masculine smell. _'Like the forest…' _She sighed again and scooted closer, she was firmly pressed up against Kouga. A man who claimed her as his own only the second time they met, a man who had kidnapped her and tried to kill Inuyasha, and yet…she felt so absolutely safe with him.

Kouga was having a hard time focusing. Kagome had stopped crying so he felt no need to comfort her, thus leaving him with nothing to think about. His eyes looked to where his hand was, he was touching flesh, not fabric. Kagome's shirt was almost completely torn threw. A strap of some sort went across her back. _'I wonder what that is…her skin…it looks so soft…and her scent…' _He mentally shook his head out of the gutter to find himself practically drooling. Her skin was pale and soft, untouched and unscarred, like an angle that had just come from its mother's womb. He growled in irritation, as he could smell his own excitement. He could feel Kagome jump slightly against him.

"Kouga-kun?" Kouga had growled, had she done something wrong? Kagome looked up at him, god he was hot, her face flushed once more and she tried to suppress the immoral thoughts. "W-what's wrong?"

Kouga placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders tenderly pushing her away. He stood up and walked past her, stopping about ten feet away, keeping his back towards her.

"Kouga-kun, please tell me what's wrong. Did I do something bad?" she was getting worried now, Kouga had growled, then just pushed her away. _'Wait…his sense of smell, is he avoiding me again? Is it because I-I 'want' him… and he doesn't want me…'_ the miko started to feel depressed, _'but Kyou said Kouga must feel for me… and he always says he loves me…and…why do I care? What about Inuyasha? This is so confusing…'_

Kouga could smell her sorrow, her confusion, he wasn't sure why she was upset or confused, but he didn't like it nonetheless, "Kagome…you did nothing wrong. Please don't be sad." He closed his eyes and waited for her response, hoping the smell of depression would lift, if only a little.

Kagome blinked. She got to her feet, if it wasn't her, then what was wrong? She walked towards Kouga and saw him flinch as she stood behind him. "Kouga…"

"Please Kagome…Please stay away from me. I don't want to do anything to you, not like that demon was about to…"

She blushed…he was avoiding her because he was feeling the same things she was? Because he didn't want to lose control and force himself on her? "Kouga…so that's why…" she looked down slightly; she just wasn't sure what else she should say.

After a few minutes of silence passed Kouga sighed and picked Kagome up bridal-style, "I'll take you back to your camp."

The run was silent. There was nothing to be said, thoughts however buzzed through both their minds. Kouga was focused on running and ignoring the scents, while Kagome was trying to understand the confusion and sort out her feelings. There were only two things she was able to figure out as the trip ended.

"Thank you, for everything." Kagome smiled at Kouga as he tiredly nodded and smirked back. As he was walking off she realized she loved him, she wasn't sure how or if it was more than what she did Inuyasha, but she did. She also realized, as she held his arm tightly in her small hands that she didn't want him to go.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Kouga looked to the miko taken aback. He figured she'd just let him go back to his den, the fire cat was there she was safe and there was nothing more to discuss. Why would Kagome still want him to stay?

"Don't go…Please Kouga. I don't want you to go!" at that point as her eyes filled with tears, Kagome did something that surprised them both, she pressed her lips against Kouga's, eyes closing securely and grip on his arm unyielding, as they both stood in shock. She slowly released his arm as well as his lips. Kagome's eyes widen and she brought one hand up to the offending flesh.

Kouga's eyes remained large and staring…he never imagined that Kagome would be so bold… "Kagome…" he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes as she stared up at him at hearing her name. This was it…he couldn't hold back, not after an act like that. His eyes went back to a normal size as he lightly grabbed Kagome by her shoulders gently pulling her closer to himself.

"Kou…" Kagome was cut off as Kouga's mouth captured hers. His tongue flicked across her bottom lip and she gladly opened. She couldn't control herself. For the longest time since she had taken that potion this is what she had wanted the most. She fell against him, eyes drooping as they slid to the forest ground, no longer caring where they were, who may be watching, or who may see them.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ------------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ------------- -----

And there we have it; the end of chapter 13!

Hope you liked it.

Please review!

And stay tuned for chapter 14, **"What about Inuyasha? Kagome's Choice!"**

Ja!


	15. What about Inuyasha? Kagome’s Choice!

Chapter 14!

First off, I'd like to answer some of the reviews I've gotten.

Dear Nekozuki114,

Naughty? I'm not sure; I have yet to decide whether or not I make this a lemony story in anyway. So, probably not in this chapter; however, it's possible for later chapters. I've been thinking maybe I'll keep this one clean, for the most part, and make a special uncut version for all the perverts out there! n.n As for Kagome's choice, you'll just have to wait and see!

Inukochan

Dear AGreatPenName,

Thank you very much! I'll update the summary as soon as this chapter is posted, I promise to give you the credit for it. I'm very glad you enjoyed this chapter. n.n Sounds like you enjoyed reading it just as much as I did writing it, maybe more. o.O

Inukochan

Dear Ravona,

Probably not in this chapter, as for future chapters I remain undecided. As I replied to Nekozuki114, "I've been thinking maybe I'll keep this one clean, for the most part, and make a special uncut version for all the perverts out there! n.n" Thank you very much for your review!

Inukochan

Thank you all for your reviews! It's greatly appreciated!

Chapter Summary:

The time has come! The full moon is only days away. Will Kagome die, or does Kyou have one last trick up her sleeve? Who will Kagome choose, Inuyasha or Kouga? The potion makes it possible and Kagome must decide before it's too late!

Warning: Chapter Has A Surprise Ending!

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

What about Inuyasha? Kagome's Choice!

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

Kagome moaned heatedly as Kouga traced a trail from her hip to her bra with one clawed hand. Her torn up shirt had been lazily thrown to the side and Kouga couldn't figure out the bra so was improvising by teasing her through it. His right hand cupped the flesh and his thumb lazily brushed over where her nipple would be; he could feel it hardening beneath the strange cloth. His left hand was supporting her head as he lapped at her neck. All the while Kagome was running her fingers through the wolf's long locks and playfully using her free hand to trace around the edge of his ear.

As Kouga was about to remove the strange green cloth that covered Kagome's, ahem, lower areas, Kagome's ministrations on the wolf stopped and she found her voice, "Kouga, wait…"

Kouga growled and replied in a husky tone; "Kagome, please, I don't think I can stop myself now…" he gently nipped at the nape of her neck, silently hoping that she didn't want him to stop.

The miko pushed herself up, lightly pushing Kouga away, "Please Kouga, I'm sorry, but I-I just can't do this…" she looked away as though ashamed of what she was about to say, "I'm so sorry. But it just wouldn't be fair to do this now…I still have feelings for Inuyasha."

Kouga blinked and internally scowled, "I see…" he got up from his position over her and slowly started making his way back the way he had come from, only to be stopped.

"Wait!" Kagome leaned over intent on grabbing his hand, though she ended up missing and falling flat on her face grabbing his ankle instead. _'So much for grace…'_ She thought to herself sourly. "Please don't go Kouga…" She pushed herself up onto her knees, hands now resting on his calf. "It's true, I still have feelings for Inuyasha, but I have feelings for you too…and I just-I just don't know what to do anymore…" she sighed and rested her head on his hip, praying he wouldn't leave her.

Kouga sighed, he really did hate seeing her depressed, he pushed away any inappropriate thoughts that arose from the position they were in and lowered himself to her level, "Kagome…It's alright." He held her frame in his masculine arms in attempt to calm her once more, "I can understand if you don't feel ready. I love you, I'd never think of rushing you, but, I want you to love me, and only me. It would kill me to find out that you'd prefer the mutt."

Kagome nuzzled her face deeper into his chest, inhaling his scent that she loved so much, "I sorry…I can't help the way I feel…but please, can you just stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now." she could feel him nod and pull her body closer. She was seated in between his legs; he was almost completely circled around her frame, as though he was shielding her.

A rustle was heard then soon after a loud 'thump' and a 'damnit', the two looked over where the sound had come from seeing the healer, who had as it appeared fallen out of a near by tree.

"Kyou-kun? What are you doing here?" Kagome blinked, a bit surprised, she didn't know anyone else was around.

"Well, I was watching you claw at each other until this squirrel demon-thing attacked me…"

Kouga cringed at the mention of a demon squirrel; he still remembered his own encounter from chapter two.

Kagome blushed deeply; some had actually been watching them? "K-Kyou-kun! Why were you spying on us?"

"I wasn't spying, I was just watching you in order to gather information in secret!"

"That's the same thing! And what information would you get from watching us anyway?"

Kyou closed her eyes and allowing a faint smile to cross her features, "You wouldn't want to know…"

Kouga and Kagome's right eyes both twitched in sync with each other. A long silence passed through until Kouga broke it, "You sick perverted bitch! You're as bad as that damned monk!"

"Honestly Kou-kun! I'm offended that you think of me that way. You completely miss understand what I meant. I wanted to gather information and you wouldn't want to know about it due to the fact that involves the full moon and the potion Kagome had taken."

"What?" Kagome was angry and happy all at once, angry because Kyou had been watching them, but happy that there may be more to know about the aphrodisiac. 'What did you find out? Of course I want to know!"

Any thoughts of romantic happenings that may have still remained in Kouga and Kagome's minds were now gone as they listened intently to what Kyou had to say.

"Well, if you must know, I did some research and I may have found a loop hole to the whole 'die if you don't screw by the full moon' thing." She paused as though giving it more drama, "If you mix the aphrodisiac with a different potion it can a different affect. The aphrodisiac is fully set into your body, so if the other potion were to get into the blood stream, you'd be safe; under one condition anyway." the healer smirked her traditional that-can't-be-good smirk.

"Oh god… If I take the potion, I live and don' have to mate, but something else has to happen? It can't be good; you're smirking! What do I have to do, french kiss a freakin' muddy pig!" Kagome's patience was wearing horribly thin, obviously, but it would only get thinner.

"Oh of course not! Kagome-chan, it's much worse!" Kyou smiled sweetly and spoke in a high-pitched friendly/girly voice…that was just creepy, mind you.

"This really isn't something I want to know, is it?"

"I'll just tell you and get it over with. While the aphrodisiac in you now works off of emotions and thought patterns the potion you can take works off of emotions and verbal declarations. In other words, you could take the potion and make your choice verbally."

"Make her choice?" Kouga raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, as of now, Kagome is torn between you and Inuyasha. With the other potion all she would need to do to live is make her choice verbally. However…" she paused hearing a gulp from Kagome and 'oh shit' from Kouga. "Once the declaration is made there's no going back. Your heart Kagome will never be able to stray away from whom you've chosen. This potion is used on newly weds to ensure the spouses never stray out of the relationship and so full trust is guaranteed."

"I have to what?" Kagome placed her head in her hands, _'this is so stressing!'_ 'All right, so…"

"So, you have three choices, take the new potion and be bound to one man, dieing, or screwing Kouga and returning to normal."

Kagome groaned in frustration, "Isn't there a fourth option?"

"Sorry, Kagome dear, I tried, but I just couldn't find any other loopholes that could be worked with."

Kagome sighed exhausted from the new information as Kouga held her. Then something terribly off subject came to mind, "Wait…Kyou-kun, what ever happened to trying to get you to your brother's home?"

Kagome didn't like the answer given to her, "What brother?"

She nearly choked on air as she sputtered in confusion, "What do you mean 'what brother?'? The brother we were helping you get to, the brother that you were going to live with!"

"Oh him! He died a long time ago." Kyou smiled as though there was nothing wrong here.

Kouga's eye twitched, _'I knew it…'_

"Died? So, so you lied? What about your nephews and your sister-in-law that you always talked about?"

"Lets see, sister is buried with brother and the kids…I forget how they died, it was either from fighting in a war or by the yakuza."

"Geh…" the poor miko was now reduced to a pile of twitching schoolgirl, "Wait…died while fighting in a war? They'd be too young, you always spoke as if they were years younger than you!"

"They were. I mean come on, they were only 17 and 19!"

Kouga was now twitching with Kagome, "So…how old are you? You look that age if not younger…"

"I'm 59 going on 60! Yes I look good for my age I know." Kyou smiled brightly as Kouga and Kagome twitched, "Those health potions really work ya know! Like the fountain of youth!"

_'Damn…she's almost as old as me…' _Kouga reasoned with himself silently as the stress from the evening's happenings caught up to Kagome and knocked her out. Soon after Kouga jumped up, after hearing a certain unnamed…oh healer…scream 'arg, demon squirrel!' and smacked his head against a thick branch thoroughly knocking him out as well.

Kyou looked at the two unconscious forms in front of her and said quietly to herself, "Say 'no' if you don't want me to inform Inuyasha of this meeting, and if you wish to make your choice in the morning and have Inuyasha know, go to sleep." Kyou smirked gleefully, obviously, proud of her handy work, as she gave Kagome some of the potion that would work after a verbal declaration. She then skipped off to find the little hanyou.

Morning came and Kagome awoke to find herself in a very compromising position. She was in her sleeping back, shirt still torn and on the forest floor, only now, someone was missing, Kouga. He was now in the sleeping bag with her. She 'eeped' and flushed embarrassed by the situation.

Kouga soon after woke up, also surprised by the awkwardness. Someone most unexpected broke the silence.

"Kagome?" there stood Inuyasha, barely ten feet away in a state of shock, "so… it's true…"

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped out, _'when did he get here? Oh this must look so wrong!'_ "Inuyasha, I can…"

"Don't bother. Kyou already told me everything."

_'Kyou…when is that wench ever going to stop?'_ Kouga sniffed the air slightly, if Kyou had planned this then she was most likely around to see it play out. And there was the scent. He growled deeply and looked in one direction, "Kyou…"

Kyou stepped out from her hiding place, smiling, "Hey yo, Kou-kun! Congrats, ya found me!"

"What the hell is going on?" the ookami leader glared menacingly at the woman.

"Why it's time for Kagome-chan to make her choice of course!"

Kagome looked at her skeptically, "What do you mean? I never took the potion."

"Just because you didn't take it, doesn't mean it couldn't have been given to you."

Kagome gasped at Kyou's explanation, "You didn't!"

"I did. It's now or never Kagome, this will never end if you don't make a decision."

Kagome gulped in a breath of air and released it, _'Kyou's right, this will ever end…unless I take the chance of not choosing or anything and die…I-I have to pick…Inuyasha or Kouga?'_

The miko took in one finale breath, "All right…if that's the case…then I choose…"

Inuyasha and Kouga both leaned in to listen, even though with their hearing they'd hear anyway. Kyou only watched, looking pleased yet unexcited.

"I choose…" Kagome obviously hadn't made up her mind yet…

For a brief moment Inuyasha's attention strayed from the situation as he caught a familiar scent coming towards them.

"I choose!" Kagome's declaration was cut off as a demon with silver hair, golden eyes, and a white fluffy tail/boa thing landed in the area catching her attention as well as everyone else's, "Sesshoumaru?" as soon as the name left her mouth Kagome covered it… What had she just done?

Inuyasha and Kouga however, could only twitch and think to themselves, _'hell no…'_

And of course, all dear Kyou could do was laugh. How mean!

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------- --------- ---------- --------

And so chapter 14 ends! Hope you liked it!

Thank you again to all my reviewers!

And I apologize; the next chapter may not be up for awhile, I'm unsure of what I want to do in it. u.u Sorry!

:Sigh: Anyway, until next time! n.n

Ja!


	16. And So It Ends: The Big Finale!

Welcome to chapter 15!

Dear AGreatPenName and Inuzuki114,

Thank you very much for your suggestions! I may be using at least one of them! n.n I really appreciate all of your support. You two along with Ravona have been very loyal to this story and no one can ever comprehend just how grateful I am! Thank you so much. n.n

To the rest of my readers and reviewers, thank you so much for everything, reading, reviewing, and taking an interest in this story. I look forward to hearing from you all again!

Summary: Kagome is in love with Sesshoumaru? How weird would that be? Will Kouga and Inuyasha have a chance? And what ever happened to the stories plot? Where has Sango and Miroku gone, will they appear again? Shii makes his second appearance, he's Shii! The Super Amazing Dead-living-Psychiatrist-Thing! Confused? Find out what I'm spouting about in this chapter! …or not, either way!

---------- ---------- ---------- ------

And so it Ends: The Big Finale!

---------- ---------- ---------- ------

"I choose!" Kagome's declaration was cut off as a demon with silver hair, golden eyes, and a white fluffy tail/boa thing landed in the area catching her attention as well as everyone else's, "Sesshoumaru?" as soon as the name left her mouth Kagome covered it… What had she just done?

Inuyasha and Kouga however, could only twitch and think to themselves, _'hell no…'_

Kagome kept her mouth covered, obviously shocked._ 'No…does this mean, that I, that I'm going to be in love with Sesshoumaru? But-but I…' _tears weld up in the poor miko's eyes…

Seshoumaru had no clue what the hell was going on… he had only come past Inuyasha by coincidence; Rin had run off and her scent was in the area, thus, Sesshoumaru of course followed it. Sure he could tell his brother was around from the scent, but he had no intention of picking a fight. He looked to his brother once more; if Sesshoumaru could sweat drop, believe me he would. Inuyasha doesn't look normal twitching like that. The wolf was also twitching, while the human wench was…well one was practically crying and the other, which he'd never seen, was laughing…

Kouga was able to compose himself enough to stop twitching; he looked to the cackling Kyou and scowled, "Stop laughing you psycho path bitch! This is not funny!" his out burst got the attention of everyone with in a twenty-mile radius.

"There is no reason to shout at me Kou-kun!"

"Don't call me Kou-kun! And there's plenty reason to shout! Hell, there's plenty reason to rip your damn head off!" he gasped for breath, intent on screaming and waking up any poor forest animals that might be sleeping in, "You sure as hell better fix Kagome!…Wait…where's Kagome! And that bastard Sesshoumaru?"

That's right Kagome ran away…but not with our dear demon lord, oh no. She just had a mental break down and started running, Sesshoumaru was probably still looking for Rin.

The poor miko girl ran for what seemed like hours before she finally tired out stopping to catch her breath and clear her mind, or just cloud it more, whichever…

"This-this canNOT be happening…I don't…I don't love…" tears started to weld up in her eyes as she shook her head in apparent distress. "I don't love…" her eyes then caught sight of a man clad in black, a very familiar looking man at that, "…Shii?" at that moment the man vanished from sight and Kagome blinked, looking around the area…

"I should hope not…" the school girl jumped and looked to the side where a black clad Shii stood lamely staring at her. "I already have one psychopath fan-girl pestering me I am in no hurry to get another."

"Oh…oh, I wasn't talking about you…you just caught me by surprise is all…" she sighed in relief before realizing… "Wait a sec…your face!" She gasped noticing that the man didn't have his wrappings on as he did their last meeting. He was…he was…beautiful…why did he bother wearing the face coverings?

"Yes…I look good I know…just don't go crazy over it…" Shii groaned and shook his head, undoubtedly used to the reactions by now. Most people assumed that the wrappings covered a hideous scar or malformed face. "So… aside from my beauty, what's on your mind? You seem quite upset."

"Yeah…" she heaved a sigh once more, what was the harm in talking about it? "You see…its Kyou-kun. She had me take another potion…with out my consent. Apparently it works by words and I accidentally said the wrong name when I was choosing whom I wanted to be with."

Shii casually tapped a finger on his chin, contemplating what Kagome had said. "How, parse, does one 'accidentally' say the wrong name? Perhaps, the name you said was that of whom you truly wish to be one with." Oh yeah…he could so be a physiatrist…maybe…kind of…but not really.

"What? Lord no!" Kagome glared at the man, "I have no feelings for Sesshoumaru what so ever!"

Shii looked at her for a moment before chuckling a bit, only to be scolded once more, "This is NOT a laughing matter!"

"My dear girl, from my understanding you have either heard wrong when Kyou explained the potion to you, or the wench failed to explain it clearly. As of now I must say that you have been hade!" he laughed a bit more before saying, "Allow me to explain this to you, for one I have experienced Kyou's potions first hand, thus I know a bit about them. While the aphrodisiac that you took previously works off of emotions and thought prefigures the potion you took recently works off of emotions and oral affirmations. Notice that they both work off of emotion. If you have no desire to be with this Sesshoumaru individual, then you will not be bound as you would with someone you truly wished to be with."

Kagome blinked, taking it all in. "So, I'm not in…I'm not going to be…with Sesshoumaru…yay!" She smiled brightly and jumped up in joy a few times.

"I'm not fully sure what that meant, but yes… If you'd like I will help you."

The miko paused in her happy dance to look at the male, "Help? With what?"

"Kyou cannot be trusted, as I'm sure you've figured out. I can distract her, get her out of the way, and then I will help you choose. You must know, that if you really did take the potion, you cannot utter the words that will bind you if you are not willing or are unsure. This potion, it I am correct in assuming what one it is, will be in affect until you choose out of those you wish to have."

She nodded in understanding, "Alright. I don't have much to lose, so, what is your plan?" she leaned forward listening to every detail.

"Well…first we… **whisperwhisper** and then **whisperwhisper**"

Back with Kyou, Inuyasha, and Kouga…

Kouga and Inuyasha were fighting/pouting/boiling with rage while Kyou was simply bored…again…that can't be a good thing… when all of a sudden an arrow shot from out of no where, hitting the tree Kyou was leaning on…right by her head no less.

The healer blinked and removed a piece of paper tied to the arrow. "What's this?" she unfolded it, carefully reading the contents and gasped. "Chinya and Da-chan (From chapters 4 and 5) have finally decided to become a twosome and need help with their sex life? I'm on it!"

Inuyasha shuddered slightly remembering the effeminate man and the so-called human boy with red eyes, "Wait…aren't they both men?"

"So? Guys need lov'in to, ya know! Why not get it from each other? Anyway, I must be off, I'll continue helping you with your problem later. See ya boys!" After her rushed explanation Kyou hurriedly hopped off to save the sex life of her supposedly homosexual friends…

Seconds later Kagome and Shii stepped out of the shadows. "I can't believe that actually worked…" Kagome's right eye twitched faintly as spoke.

Kouga's eyes immediately went to Kagome's form, "Kagome! Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She smiled happily.

"Where's that bastard Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's eyes scanned the area and his nose twitched(just can't think any better words to use! v.v) searching for his brother's scent.

"It's ok Inuyasha, he isn't here. And according to what Shii-kun has told me we shouldn't have to worry about him."

Kouga and Inuyasha both blinked, "Shii-kun?" their line of view shifted to the strange man from before.

Shii was now, once again, wearing his face wrappings. "yes, it is I. Kagome-san has agreed to let me aid you all. Kyou cannot be trusted so we have tricked her into leaving."

Kouga huffed, narrowing his eyes, "How do we know you're not any different?"

"I am not a healer and I don't lie about my gender, nor have I given you any reason not to trust me."

"That's all true I suppose, but how do you plan on doing anything to help us?" Inuyasha leered at the newcomer suspiciously.

"Shii-kun says that he's a fortune teller and though can't tell the future, he can tell us what would be best and what our fates will be." Kagome beamed merrily at the thought of finally not having to worry about relationships anymore.

"That sounds like a bunch of bullshit…"

"No need to be so blunt moreover rude Inuyasha…" Shii seemed to be giving him a deadpan look, but it was hard to tell when you could only see his eyes. "if it was not at least partially true then how would I have known that the Wolf and Wind Witch belonged together, how would I have known that in order for the woman to be free she needed her heart, how would I have known how to get past the half demon Naraku, how would I have-"

"All right already we get the picture!" Inuyasha was evidently getting agitated.

"All right, so what do we do?" Kouga didn't trust this man and it didn't feel right to put everything in his hands, but hey if he did something wrong they could always just kill him.

"Kagome-san, please sit in between the two you must choose from." Shii waited for the miko to do as asked before he took out a scroll and ran a finger across it as though reading, as he did this he mumble incoherent words or perhaps a tune. His eyes closed as his motion ceased. "Kagome-san, your fate has been decided."

The three leaned forward in anticipation.

"It is your fate to be with…" dramatic pause "The Yourouzoku leader, Kouga."

Kouga smirked in victory, he knew he and his Kagome belonged together, with or without an aphrodisiac.

Inuyasha looked as though he'd been shot or like a deer caught in headlights, either one works.

Kagome looked…well…I'm not sure how to describe it…a mixture of shocked and disappointed and happy and not surprised…if that makes sense, which it probably doesn't. "Wait, how did you know that…why? I'm confused…I mean, fate is fate, but I can't help wondering how you came to the conclusion, I just want to make sure it's the right thing."

"Sorry, Kagome-san, a magician never tells his secrets!" Shii gave an evil laugh as he disappeared.

Seconds later the same girl that was chasing him before ran through the area screaming, "SHII MY LOVE, COME BACK TO MEEEEEE!"

The three remaining sweat dropped and Kagome moved over where the scroll, Shii had apparently dropped it. The schoolgirl picked it up and started reading.

"What does it say Kagome?" Kouga inched towards Kagome, worried. She was beginning to shake and that would make anyone one fret.

Inuyasha still seemed to be in deer mode.

"That…that…" Kagome's shaking increased as she spoke, "That bastard! I can't believe him! One he isn't a magician, and two you don't decide something as serious as this with a stupid game like Amida Kuji!"

(Amida Kuji is a game that uses a latter like form to choose what you should do, it's often used to pick something like what food to eat at a meal when it can't be decided or when choosing what movie to watch or something of that sort.)

Inuyasha and Kouga both face faulted. "Amida Kuji!"

I'm sure they were all thinking the same thing right now… '_that damn bastard of an son of a bitch asshole…' _

Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands, "Arg…this is hopeless!"

"Not necessarily. And it wasn't nice to lie like that…"

"Bwa!" Kagome jumped as Kyou popped up from nowhere, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Fine as long as you don't lie about Da-chan and Koto again…do have any idea how long I've been praying for them to get together?"

"Why haven't you drugged them then?"

"I love them to much…"

At this the trio could only convulse and spastically sputter out gobbledygook (-Laughing- I found that word in the synonyms for nonsense and I just had to use it! ).

"Listen… there's only one way to do this… From what I heard… Kouga only has so much time left before he must have a mate. You must make this decision quickly." Kyou nodded at her own words and gave Kagome a serious look. "I will do one last thing to assist you. It does not include drugs or any aphrodisiac, all it requires is your cooperation and honesty."

Kagome sighed for the thousandth time that day and nodded, "What could be worse than what you've already put us through…go ahead…"

Kyou smirked and walked up to Kagome, whispering something in the Miko's ear…the demon's being the demons they were could of course hear every word and blushed at hearing them, both in embarrassment as well as anger.

"No way! Not with that stupid wolf/mutt!" Inuyasha and Kouga verbally showed their aversion in Kyou's idea, and then glared at one another after speaking the same phrase, well sort of. Amazing how one can hate those whom they are most alike.

"Oh come on, what's one kiss? Their tongues won't even have to touch! Besides it's a well-known fact that most women get a strong jolt of emotional feelings and whatnot when having intimate contact with that special someone. Just be glad it wasn't what I was originally planning…I opted against it in order to save my neck, I'd hate to be beheaded by a demon when at such a unripe age…"

"…If memory serves you said you were 60…how is that unripe?" Kouga asked, a bit off topic, but it was worth asking as all could hear the poor hanyou shout '60! What the hell?' in surprise.

"Not that it matters, but 60 is an unripe age…and I'm 59…I'll be 60 in exactly 1 month 2 days and 53 minutes. I'm at the peak of my life, not too old not too young, just right! Besides from what you know of me so far, do I seem mature to you?" Kyou smiled brightly as she began reminiscing about the 'old days' you know those rants grandparents go one about how 'when I was your age I walked 10 miles' or 'when I was your age gas was 2 gallons for a nickel…'

(…Damn…I wanna live in those days! What's gas up to now, $3.00? There is just no way a teenager would be able to buy gas…poor little things…even a middle aged man with no kids would have trouble! Ok…I'm done ranting…back with the story…n.n;)

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in aggravation, "I'd hate to meet your kids…"

"Hey! I resent that comment!"

"Arg! Alright already! Shut up!" Kagome was bordering insane right about now… "Lets just do it and get this over with…" she sighed and couldn't help wonder what happened to the good old days when she and Souta played with Buyo, ate ice cream, and when she didn't have to be concerned about a demon harem or who she wanted as a mate…ah, more reminiscing…

"All right then, on my call you may start. Kagome since Inuyasha was your first love out these two please start with him. Here are the rules, no tongue, the winner gets that…and keep your hands where they can be seen. On my mark, get set…stop! …haha…I'm just kidding go right ahead…"

The three sweat dropped in sync…how weird can you get?

Kagome inched closer to Inuyasha, _'it's now or never I suppose…Kyou is right, a certain spark does flare when girls kiss…at least that's how it is in the movies…'_ Kagome gulped down a lump forming in her throat and tried to ignore her blush. Seeing Inuyasha's face clearly told her what he was thinking…he was embarrassed…and that he was… _'That look…he looks so…so unsure, so guilty…the same way he does when…when…'_ Kagome moved her head, striking the hanyou's cheek with her lips at the last second.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as Kagome moved closer to him, he cared for Kagome, but still… _'How can I…while Kikyou still roams the land…how can I betray her…I care for Kagome, but it just isn't fair to Kikyou…but…Kikyou is dead, at the same time she's alive, walking the earth…what am I supposed to do? I don't want Kagome to leave, and I can't betray Kikyou…' _He could soon feel the supple flesh of Kagome's lips make contact, though, not where he thought they would. A small shiver traveled down his spine as the reincarnated miko lightly graced her mouth over his cheek, "Kagome…?" he just barely whispered her name, confused by her actions, yet somehow he knew that she understood.

Kagome backed away from Inuyasha smiling, "Sorry Inuyasha…but it wouldn't be fair, not to you, not to me, and not to Kikyou…But even so…we can always be friends, right? I promise even if you still want Kikyou over me, that I'll always be your friend, along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, I'll continue to be here for you, to listen, to help."

"Does this mean you've made your choice?" Kyou leered at the girl through lazy lids (means half closed…I'm weird…n.n;;).

"I don't know…" Kagome walked over to Kouga who seemed…well; happy is the best way to put it I suppose. She looked into the wolf's deep blue eyes, so much had happened between the two… _'It's kind of scary when I think back on it all now… how can we, if I really do love him, how can we be together while Naraku still lingers? Despite these doubts, I have to know if it was all the potion…I know I feel something, but to what extent does it go, what is it that I feel?'_

Kagome looked at Kouga the same way she did Inuyasha only moments before, searching. The look he had, was much different… He looked happy, overjoyed even, he looked confident, and she knew, Kagome knew that he would never, she would never have to worry about him running off with her incarnation, never have to be troubled about him leaving her or hurting her. Kagome's lips feathered over the wolf demon leader's, catching a fang as they did so.

Moments passed before the couple broke, their bliss being disturbed by a mention, "Yo…lover's, you're breaking the rules! I said no tongue!" however, through this they ignored the protests of the healer thus far and the odd look Inuyasha was giving them and continued in their ecstasy…that is, up until a rock nailed Kouga in the head, "I could take the tongue, but I distinctly recall saying to "keep your hands where they can be seen" save it for later!"

Kagome blushed, as Kouga growled at the healer and all was well.

A week had past, Kagome and co. had long since offered the healer a farewell. Kagome and Kouga were not mated, but had plans. Inuyasha still detested the wolf…with a passion…but as long as Kagome stayed by his side on friendly terms, he was happy. He no longer had to feel culpability about Kikyou when he and Kagome were together, there was no tension. For once there was no tension between the miko and hanyou, it was nice. And things were as close to normal as what they had been in a long time.

"And so ends the story… of the "Temporarily Dismissed Wolf" ah…so touching…" a healer sat on a large rock at the base of a river, across from a man clad in black.

"Indeed…I do think you took it a bit far with the potions though…the lying thing could have been avoided as well, I'm sure" Shii sighed to himself, there were other, more appropriate ways to match make that using drugs and lies.

Kyou laughed heartedly, "Oh, I know love! But what's a little spice hurt from time to time? And you lied to…how mean! Making me think those two were getting together…"

"I fear what would have happened if we had kids…"

'We're not…I'd have to kill you…"

"Good luck with that…could you fix that insane girl while you're at it?"

"Sorry Hun, that's just to funny to fix."

"…Shut up…"

"Oh…here she comes better run!" Kyou got up darted off as a black blur flared past a psychopath fan girl in tow.

"SHII-CHAN!"

A monk and Slayer, who for one reason or other had not shown up in quite a while; however, Kagome was kind enough to offer to fill them in on all the juicy details, were making their way back to the group with some fire wood when they over heard the conversation…one thought crossed their minds _'Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome are gonna be so pissed…'_

---------- ---------- ---------- ------ ---------- ---------- ---------- ------ ------

That's it for this story! Wow…I actually finished a story…o.O there's a first for ya… -sigh- it was a bit sappy though…and no lemon…I honestly didn't think I could go without making a lemon. X.x Meh, learn something new everyday.

However, Sango and Miroku were kind of forgotten, so I'm going to add a missing scene chapter for them explaining all that took place with them when they were missing.

I hope you liked this story and I hope you'll stay tuned for the missing scene! (Should be up in 1-2 weeks, less if I can find some more spare time…n.n)

Please leave comments, reviews, and if you wish for a sequel of any kind let me know; I'm all ears! (Metaphorically speaking…)

Well, bye for now!

I send my love!


	17. Note: Important!

**Authors note:**

**Hello readers. I know you are all expecting an extra chapter for Sango and Miroku, and you will get it eventually. However, I must know how the last chapter was in order to continue with this story, I need to know if I should make revisions or if anyone wishes for a sequel. I understand that the last chapter may have seemed rushed, but I need to know how you readers felt, please, please let me know if there was anything that should be changed to make this a better story. It has been nearly a week since it's posting and I have no reviews to work off of, criticism is critical.**

**Thank you.**

**-Inukochan-**


	18. Missing Scene: Delayed AN

Missing Scene: Delayed

Hey all.

I know I promised you a missing scene chapter for Miroku and Sango, but for some reason I just can't bring myself to finish it.

I mean, I have a large portion of it typed and the rest I have done (just not typed), though, despite the fact I have made so many stories I have never finished one like this before. (The only other one I made and finished was only three chapters long, so it wasn't that hard for me to deal with.) This one, I had some much fun making it, and I guess I just don't want it to end.

My mind knows that as soon as I finish and post the missing scene it's over. Maybe I'm just overreacting and being overly emotional about it? Who knows? n.n

Anyway, I won't go back on my word, the missing scene chapter will be posted. (Hopefully in about a week or less. Cringes at how long it's been already)

I just want to want to apologize for how long it has taken and to thank you all for sticking with this story for so long.

Also, I know I have some perverts out there who were hoping for some Kouga/Kagome action. There wasn't any happening in this story, so to make up for it and to make my little perverts happy (I love the pervy ones! n.n though, that may be because I'm a perv. too.) I'll put in an uncut version on the missing scene in my MediaMiner account. will only have the edited version; this is only because I don't feel like changing the rating for one chapter.

I will give a link to the unedited version when the chapter is posted.

Also, for my smut lovers, I am thinking about making another story after this one is finally finished; it will be Kouga/Kagome and it will be rated mature. So, feel free to check on that if you so desire. I've already made a title for it; it'll be called "Sing From the Heart".

Thank you all again.

--Inukochan--


	19. The Missing Scene

Welcome to the missing scene chapter!

Dear AGreatPenName,

Thank you very much for your review. I usually get at least one review within one or two days of the posting, so I was a getting worried when I still had none after nearly a week; I guess I might be a bit paranoid… Also, I'll keep the sequel in mind, if I do make one it'll be awhile… Also, I have read some of your stories! (Trying to remember if she left a review to them or not…) I don't think I did for the 'dirty little secret' one because I finished reading it on your site for the…um…inappropriate parts! They were both **wonderful** by the way! I do believe the stories were "What Could It Hurt?" and "Dirty Little Secret" I loved them both so much! n.n Anyway, back on topic, thank you again! n.n I hope you enjoy this scene.

--Inukochan--

Dear Ravona,

Thank you so much for your review, your criticism, and most of all your loyalty to this story. I promise I will keep your suggestions and comments in mind (I always save any reviews I get. ) Thank you for sticking with the story and reviewing, it always makes it easier and more fun to write when I know people are reading! n.n (I'll put in a lemon with Sango and Miroku to make up for the non-lemoniness with Kouga, or if you like I do have other lemon filled stories with Kouga. If you're into Yaoi I've been told my story "To Be Alike", staring Inuyasha and Kouga, is good…not to mention detailed. O.o)

--Inukochan--

Note: This is the edited version! For the uncut version go to my account on mediaminer.(The link can be foundin my bio page, or just go to mediaminer and search 'Inukochan') I will put ……… where it has been edited.

Now on with the Missing Scene!

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- --

The Missing Scene: Miroku and Sango's Romance Adventure of Doom!

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- --

Reminder of what Sango and Miroku where doing/going before I completely forgot about them:

Chapter 13; paragraph 3, sentence 3: "Miroku and Shippou had taken Sango to Kaede's, just to make sure everything was alright."

Miroku was riding Kirara with Sango and Shippou. His mind didn't give him any rest as the lovely Sango slept in his arms. 'What in the world just happened? How could it end up like this?' the monk sighed to himself trying not to wake the slayer or the newly sleeping kit. "I just hope she's back to normal now, I'm not sure I could take it if she wasn't…" he whispered this to himself smirking lightly at the memory of the old Sango who would hit him for touching her, how he missed the pain, she was cute when she was mad…but at the same time he hoped she could be normal with out hitting him, even as cute as she was when angry, pain hurt!

Night was fast approaching and it had been hours since the four had left the others. Shippou had woken from his slumber and yawned tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, "How much longer 'til we get to Kaede's, Miorku?"

Miroku looked to the kit with a smile, "Shouldn't be more than two days, I would guess we'd make it there the day after tomorrow; probably just before nightfall if we're lucky."

Despite his smile Shippou could tell Miroku was worried. Sango still hadn't woken up since she fell unconscious, "I hope she'll be all right…" Miroku only nodded to the cub's statement as Kirara landed so that they could rest for the night.

Morning came in a flash and Miroku woke up a sound he never wanted to hear again. "AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

The monk's eyes shot open and he bolted up, fully awake. "We're under attack!" he ducked and hid under a bush.

"Mou…Houshi-sama…gomen ne." The newly awakened Sango rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"S-Sango!" Miroku was to her side in an instant. "You are well!" He took the slayer into a hug, only to be slapped of course. "Ah yes! How I missed this pain!"

"……" Sango sighed at the usual antics of the so-called monk. "So, where are we anyway?"

"We are in the forest…"

"Obviously Houshi, but why…?"

"To rest." Sango gave him a deadpan look; "We were merely taking you to lady Kaede's to make sure you are in good health."

"All right, and what was that scream before?"

"You mean it wasn't you?" Miroku gave the young taijiya a perplexed look. He looked to the side; something was missing… "Where are Shippou and Kirara?"

"Of course not." Sango followed Miroku's gaze and listened to the next question, "hm?"

"AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"SHIPPOU/KIRARA!" The monk and demon slayer quickly rushed towards the troubled kit's cry, hoping to find him and the fire cat unscathed.

Miroku and Sango ran deeper into the forest so deep that…they completely left the forest and on to a cliff. Miroku, seeing the edge of it skidded to a sudden stop only to have Sango ram into him from behind sending them both over.

Else where in the opposite direction:

Shippou is playing with a cute little dog and screaming when it would it would get to rough. All in all just having a good time as Kirara watched over them, confident that her master and the monk would be fine on their own.

Off the Cliff:

The couple landed with a painful splash into a shallow river; however, the water did well to soften the falls blow, thus Sango was at least was still conscious.

The slayer looked to her perverted companion, realizing he must have hit something, there was a slight gash on his head and his was unconscious, she grabbed him by his robes and pulled them both to safety with a near by branch.

"Houshi-sama…" Sango carefully laid the monk on his back and inspected the wound, wrapping it with a piece of cloth ripped from her kimono. She lightly shook the monk, hoping to get some sort of response, "Hoshi-sama? Are you all right?" She looked over his features and touched his face, he was cold (Bad sign), but he was breathing (Good sign). She sighed with a sense of relief. _'I have to make sure Shippou is okay, but I can't just leave Miroku like this! Kirara was gone too. I'm sure she's with Shippou; they'll be fine. Right? Of course!' _The slayer nodded to her own thoughts and decided that the best course of action now was to get Miroku to a warmer place. She surveyed the area noting there was a cave in the side of the cliff. She carefully picked the priest up and went into the cave, making sure it was vacant first.

'_His clothes are soaked…he has a fever…it'll only get worse.'_ With out thinking much on it she removed the monk's outer robes only, leaving only the thin layer of fabric that covered his ahem lower regions. (I can't remember what it's called, the pants that he wears under the robes? Was it haori…? No that's not it; a haori is the jacket! )

Sango sighed once more, her clothing was soaked as well, but she wasn't about to remove it._ 'A fire will do just as well…' _she thought to herself as she began making a fire to her and the houshi's clothes.

As Sango waited for the clothes to dry her mind wondered to the time before she had passed out,

"_I like you!" the monk closed his eyes tightly waiting for a smack to the face that never came._

_Sango could feel her heart pounding in her chest, 'h-he likes me?' a blush stained her cheeks and she did the only sane thing there was to do at a time like this, that's right, she fainted. _

The memory was now vivid in her mind and could but only blush as the previous events that had lead up to that point flooded her mind set.

'_Sango was chasing Miroku around saying, "let me bear your child!" and "I'm not pregnant yet!" when he got nervous and ran'._

The taijiya's flushed cheeks deepened more in their color. 'I can't believe I did all that…I can't believe Miroku said that…Miroku…He said it and I…why did I…?'

"_From the smell I'd say this is a different one from the one I used on Kouga and Kagome. While Kagome is in a demonic heat, this only ups the sex drive and is directed towards the first man seen or a man that the woman has strong feeling for."_

Sango gasped as Kyou's words dawned on her. From what Sango could remember, Miroku was not the first she'd seen. She had been looking at Kouga as the demon women attached to him. _'So then…that means that I…that I…'_

"Mn…" Sango was snapped from her thoughts as her companion awoke. "Sango…?" he spoke in a husky, confused voice that only made the young girl's red glow intensify.

The monk looked to Sango's red face then to his own state of dress only to smirk and ask, "My, my, Sango dear; and What exactly have **we** been doing while **I** was asleep?"

To this Sango's blush deepened (if possible) and she, yep you guessed it, hit him. "**WE** didn't do anything you pervert! **You** have a fever and your clothes are soaked, do want to get so sick you die!"

Miroku rubbed the sore handprint forming on his cheek, "But Sango, did you not get wet too? What if you get sick?" He tried to muster up a concerned look.

The taijiya's left eyebrow twitched slightly and she sighed, "There is just no hope for you…" shaking her head in mock remorse for his perverted stupidity she moved check and see if his clothes were dry yet. Alas, nope, still damp…how depressing. (Not…I'd kill to see any of the IY guys nearly nude in real life…lucky, lucky Sango…T.T)

Minutes passed, though to Sango it seemed like hours. She stared into the fire and finally managed to gather the courage to ask the monk the question that had been plaguing her. "Houshi-sama?"

"Hm?" Miroku looked to Sango questioningly, the red mark on his cheek was almost faded.

The once faded blush quickly returned as the slayer tried to get out the words, "I-I was just wondering…if…what you said before, before I passed out…did you-did you mean it?" the last part was hushed and difficult for even herself to hear as she spoke it.

The monk's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't expected her to remember. "I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't mean it." he turned his head to face Sango, waiting for her reaction.

Her blush increased for the millionth time that day, "Miroku…"

The monk only smiled and leaned in closer to the girl's flushed face "Sango, will you bear my child?" he spoke softly, yet huskily, as though he wished for nothing else, as he tenderly placed his larger cursed hand over one of her smaller one's.

"I-I…you pervert!" Bam! The mark has been remade.

The two soon left the cave, as Miroku's clothes were now dry, and tried to find their way back.

"It could be difficult going back up the cliff, perhaps there's a way around to get back?" Sango looked for any possible solution.

Miorku only nodded, sulking a bit.

The two set off to find a way back, both lost yet worried for their companions. It quickly shifted from morning to after noon to late after noon. If Shippou and Kirara were really attacked and lost, they were most certainly dead by now. This thought only worried Sango all the more.

It was late in the year, thus it was already beginning to darken. Getting back to where they started was proving to be quite the task with out the help of Kirara. The houshi and taijiya sat down for a quick meal, hurriedly caught fish and fruit they had found, intent on continuing after they were finished.

As the meal progressed Sango noticed Miroku giving her looks then pretending to be looking somewhere else when she met his gaze, she just couldn't take wondering what it was about anymore. "Houshi-sama, what's on your mind?" she sighed slightly and looked to him, setting her half eaten fish down for the moment.

Miroku sighed and looked down, mumbling something or other that Sango couldn't hear.

Sango looked confused at her friend, this wasn't like him at all; maybe he was still sick. This thought caused Sango to become worried, "Miroku, I couldn't hear you. Is something wrong? Please tell me, I'll help if I can. Is it about Shippou-chan and Kirara?"

Miroku sighed once more and shook his head, letting his words come out louder so she could hear. A very faint blush touched his features; so faint Sango almost didn't see it.

Her eyes widened at his words she too was now supporting a blush, "H-houshi-sama…" he came closer to her, for some unknown reason to her she didn't push him away or hit him and his words flashed through her mind as his mouth somehow came in contact with her own. _'I really did mean it, I really do like you Sango…more than a friend even…'_

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

(Laughs evilly I am so mean! n.n)

The voice startled the too out of their moment and they looked up from each other only to see the one and only…

"Kyou?" Sango managed to sputter out the name and she flushed with both anger and embarrassment, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!"

Kyou smiled/smirked amused, "Long enough, my dear, long enough."

Miroku was upset for the intrusion as well, so close…he and Sango had almost and probably would have gone all the way, that wasn't the monks main concern but it would have happened…He sighed pitifully, "And what do we owe this honor?"

"Now, now Mi-chan, no need to be sarcastic. I just happened to be in the area. Where are Shippou-chan and Kirara-san?"

Sango got her self situated before answering, trying to get over the embarrassment of being 'caught in the act' or what could have very well ended up being 'the act', "We're not sure, we heard Shippou cry out and rushed to help, we fell over a cliff."

"You fell over a cliff? That is some what funny…" She smirked at their misfortune before adding, "If you still want to get back, I suggest you back track about sixty yards…"

"Eh?" Miroku looked to the healer, clearly confused. "What are talking about?" He surveyed the area, nothing looked very familiar to him.

Sango got up and walked back the way they had came about sixty yards as Kyou had told them, Miroku and the healer in question closely following, only to come across a sleeping Shippou and Kirara just short of sixty yards away.

The night passed and Kyou had been long gone, leaving as soon as Miroku and Sango were with Shippou. When Shippou awoke he explained the events that conspired while Miroku and Sango were gone, namely how he had made friends with the dog from a near by village. The two could only blush in embarrassment at how they had been so strongly mistaken about Shippou and Kirara's attacking and possibly death.

They finally managed to get to Kaede's only to find that Sango was indeed perfectly healthy. They thanked the old priestess and went back to the others.

They had found out that Kagome and Kouga were now an item and they had one less enemy to worry about now that Kagura was mated with Hakkaku. Chances were that Inuyasha was going to find Kikyou and continue a relationship with her; at least that was the notion.

Happy just to be back, the two offered to collect firewood and were on their way. That's when they came across the cause of all their problems as of late.

"And so ends the story… of the "Temporarily Dismissed Wolf" ah…so touching…" a healer sat on a large rock at the base of a river, across from a man clad in black.

"Indeed…I do think you took it a bit far with the potions though…the lying thing could have been avoided as well, I'm sure" Shii sighed to himself, there were other, more appropriate ways to match make that using drugs and lies.

Kyou laughed heartedly, "Oh, I know love! But what's a little spice hurt from time to time? And you lied to…how mean! Making me think those two were getting together…"

"I fear what would have happened if we had kids…"

'We're not…I'd have to kill you…"

"Good luck with that…could you fix that insane girl while you're at it?"

"Sorry Hun, that's just to funny to fix."

"…Shut up…"

"Oh…here she comes better run!" Kyou got up darted off as a black blur flared past a psychopath fan girl in tow.

"SHII-CHAN!"

One thought crossed the slayer and monk's minds _'Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome are gonna be so pissed…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for this story!

Sorry I was soooo late on posting it.

However, I hope you enjoyed nonetheless.

Until the next story of mine that you just happen read…

Ja ne! n.n

--Inukochan--


End file.
